Malfoy the Fool! or Heartless Hermione?
by What.Erised
Summary: When Draco Malfoy is hopelessly in love, he is willing to do anything to get his point across. Including extreme humiliation. Are his idiotic attempts touching Hermione's heart? "Awww, you're so wicked, my love..." "You're a creep, Malfoy!" she huffed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hereby I solemnly swear that I do not own Harry Potter, nor it's characters. Everything belongs to Mrs Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have no intention of gaining any material benefit from this fictional work , never had, never will.**

This is an Alternate Universe. Not compatible with the last books. Everybody is alive. Except some people whom I may decide to kill of later. This is fan fiction. I do whatever I wish to do.

+Malfoy! - the Love-Sick Puppy? Ron refuses Hot Chocolate?+

"We almost lost the train, Ron." A slightly irritated boy hissed as they entered the compartment.

"And who's fault is that. Not mine, I tell you. You couldn't keep your hands to yourself! Honestly my sister is mental for being with you. Mental I tell you!" He yelled back with reddening ears, gesticulating madly.

"Do you have any idea what Hermione would have put us through if we didn't get on the Express..."

"Yeah, I know, Harry, she can be quite the terrifying beast."

His friend was frantically winking at him looking behind his back. Harry even tried to discreetly nod in that direction. Of course the red-head didn't even come close to catching the not-so-subtle hints.

"Is something wrong with your eyes, Harry?" He questioned genuinely confused. Harry smacked his hand on his forehead.

"I think what Harry is trying to tell you Ronald Weasley, is that the said terrifying beast stands right behind you." A girl's voice sing sang calmly.

Ron paled and quickly turned towards the voice.

"Her-Hermione. You found our compartment." His eyes wide trying to put on a smile.

"Obviously, Ronald." She looked at him sternly but a smile cornered her lips.

"Now as much as I would like to hear you discuss my temper and such, it would be much wiser for you guys to hug your best friend."

Harry and Ron looked at each other, smirked and both grabbed her lifting her up in the air starting to madly spin while hugging her.

"We missed you, Hermione!" They chanted together.

"Yeah, I missed you too guys. We haven't seen each other... hmm - she hummed pretending to count - for 24 hours."

The boys smiled letting her down gently. The irony of this little act was, that it was quite true. They really did miss each other. When you see Death with your eyes, you cannot come back pretending to not know. Your friends, your family, your love... you fear for them, because you learn that life shouldn't be taken granted. Because it's fragile. They learned it in a way they wished they would never had experienced.

Did every moment count? Definitely. Everybody just wanted to make sure that their loved ones were safe and sound. The wounds were too fresh, the emptiness too numbing.

"My, my Hermione, did you gain a few pounds?" Ron said cheekily while stretching his arms.

She merely gave him an irritated look, sitting down besides him, but turning to Harry.

"Where's Ginny? - she pondered for a moment - Luna and Neville are missing too..."

Harry gave out a big sigh, rolling his eyes. "Neville's frog went missing. Again. The girls went to search for it. Again."

Ron snorted at that.

"Frankly, – Harry continued – I don't think he even brought it with him."

Hermione nodded smiling understandingly. Neville may be one of the most heroic person she knows, but he was still completely lost.

She took out a thick book from her bag: Advanced Alchemy, the next hour she spent reading. Meanwhile, the girls and Neville came back. They were a weird bunch. So different, yet every single one of them was one of the people to whom the Wizarding World owned their lives. They were subjected after their heroics to some serious ass-kissing. High-prestige jobs, money, fame. Anything you could wish for and a whole bunch of things you will probably never want nor need.

'Who needs to finish their education when you killed the Dark Lord' – they said. Hermione almost had a heart-attack every time she heard words like this.

Nevertheless, they needed school. Not for their education, not even Hermione considered it the most important thing in the Universe, but for the experience of it. They were looking forward to a school year when they can finally concentrate only on school life. Simply hanging out without the fear of being constantly in mortal peril.

_How relaxing. _Hermione thought, vaguely registering her friends discussing the new Honeydukes limited collection. Her eyes were distant, looking at the familiar settings passing by.

They will be the elites of the school. She didn't think this year would be that normal. The only people who were missing from the heroes group were Malfoy and Blaise. Surprisingly, those two played a crucial part in defeating the dark forces. They betrayed everything they were taught to adore. Thanks to them a part of the Death Eaters joined forces with the Light. Thanks to them the other part, the rogue Death Eaters who escaped the Final Battle, were captured quite easily without any casualties. On the Light's part at least.

By no means did they want to become the 'good guys'. At least that's what they claimed.

"We were just born winners." Malfoy exclaimed arrogantly when questioned about their motives.

And thus not only did they destroy Voldemort, but they captured all the remaining Death Eaters too. Ironically, the Malfoy and Zabini family with their pureblooded inbreeding and all, gained never-before seen power and fame.

_Fame _she pondered _fame won by killing. We are all famous because we killed. In a war there are no winners._

"Oi, Mione ! Want some chocolate frogs?" Asked Ron. She snapped out of her reverie.

"Yes. I would like some." She took a frog from Ron, delicately opening it.

"Mione's ain't a jumping one." Ron exclaimed. His smile fell.

"Pity - Luna added - The jumping one's give temporary powers to see the Snorphels."

"Hehe... What exactly are Snorphels, Luna?" Neville asked genuinely interested.

Hermione tuned out again. She really didn't care about the Snorphels or any other imaginary creatures. She was just thankful she didn't have to chew on a moving food.

"By the way, where are Malfoy and Zabini?" Ginny asked.

"Plobably tellorishing shome fisht yearsh." Ron chimed in mouth full of god knows what.

Hermione was about to announce that nobody missed them, when...

The compartment door crashed open.

"Somebody summoned our holy presence?"

_Tall, blonde and a nasty smirk showing he is too arrogant for his own sake._

"Malfoy." Hermione spat like it was some sort of plague.

"Yes, my love?" he sing sang in saccharine tone squeezing himself between Ron and Hermione.

She merely rolled her eyes turning away from him, proceeding to look out on the window once again.

The others greeted them a bit more enthusiastically.

The other 'holy presence', Blaise, seated himself next to Ron putting his arm on the boys shoulders. Since the end of the war he showed an unnerving interest in the red head.

"How have you been, Ronnie boy?" The boy looked at him with a sparkling smile, his black eyes shining affectionately.

Ron looked very flustered. Beat red he tried to squeeze out of the black boys' embrace.

Malfoy mimicked his friend's actions and put a hand around Hermione's shoulder. She jumped at the touch.

"Malfoy - she said threateningly - get your blasted paws off me!" He said nothing, instead he turned to her and moved his face closer trying to give her a kiss on her cheek. Abruptly she stood up her face flaming in anger.

"I think this compartment is too small for us!" With this she swiftly turned around and went for the door. But a hand engulfed her right wrist pulling it backwards. She stumbled back falling. Preparing herself for a cruel collision with the floor, instead … it was a cruel collision with Malfoy's lap.

"You see, Princess? - he said embracing her from the back, snuggling to her - We have plenty of space here." He continued smirking unpleasantly.

Hermione was so angry she felt like exploding. Why was this happening to her. And what the heck was his problem. She could feel her eye twitching rhythmically.

"MALFOY!" she screeched as she was trying to rid herself from his touch. "What's it with you? You freaking pervert! Unhand me NOW."

The others were watching the scene bemusedly. The Slytherin boys have obviously gone mad. Blaise was now playing with a lock of Ron's hair, trying to capture his hand to entwine it with his own. He was unashamedly hitting on Ron, who was almost on the verge of tears. Was he not so preoccupied, he might have challenged Malfoy to a duel, defending Hermione's honor. However, at the moment he had to defend his own sanity, and more so, if things continued at this rate, even his own virtue. Trying unsuccessfully, so far, to get out of the perverted Slytherins embrace.

"ZABINI! Will you just leave me alone! I don't know what your problem is, buddy. But I certainly am in no mood for a ROMANCE!" He screamed the last part. "So stop PLEASE - he said strangling - stop hitting on me!"

"Hitting on you?" He asked innocently black eyes widening.

"Yes." Ron said through his teeth.

"Awww... - he fluttered his eyelashes, stroking with his long, graceful index finger the red head's freckled nose – I am so happy you accepted my feelings."

Ron started choking loudly from shock while a sympathetic and awfully caring Blaise rubbed his back.

Meanwhile, Hermione was frantically searching for her wand. _Oh no it's in my bag. Where's my bag? Where's my bag? Ugghh!_

"Guys help me. Please." She begged.

"Yeah, guys why are you just sitting there while we are assaulted by these horny idiots?" Ron chimed in, Blaise's hand still rubbing his back.

The said guys were only amused. Neville looked at first slightly flabbergasted. He wanted to say something, he just had no idea what should be said in a situation like this. Luna seemed to have no interest whatsoever in the unfolding scene. She continued to explain the mating habits of the Forest Snorphels to Neville, who quickly forgot his friends' predicament. He turned to Luna listening about the Snorphels peculiar sex life with a blush on his face. She even started to gesticulate.

On the other hand. Ginny and Harry who were holding hands only smiled. When you are in love your perception of some things grows considerably.

Ginny's smile grew wider. "Inter-house unity." She said simply " You guys should know how important it is." She continued giving a peck on Harry's mouth.

"Right, Harry?" she asked stroking Harry's cheek.

"That's right, Pumpkin." Harry responded leaning into her touch.

"You see dear, even Pothead approves." His smirk becoming vicious.

_My Goddess I swear one day I'm going to wipe that smirk off with a hot iron._

Hermione had enough.

"Malfoy. Have you gone mental? Don't you have anything better to do? Like torturing someone?"

"Anything else pales compared to time spent with you." He shifted a bit docking a blow from Hermione's elbow.

"I can postpone my habitual Showing-My-Superiority Session only for you, my love!" He told her winking.

"Is that so?- she said successfully hitting him with her elbow this time. He didn't even flinch. "Then how come you're wasting your precious time with a filthy little Mudblood?"

All eyes were on the pair. Conversation ceased. She felt him stiffen beneath her. _Finally a blow that hit home _- she thought. His grip on her eased. _Perfect._ She hit him again disentangling herself. Finally, able to get up she turned, grabbed her book and hit him soundly on the head. Then she grabbed his arm pulling it with all her might. Surprisingly, it was easier then she thought. She pulled so hard he landed soundly and ungracefully on his butt on the floor.

A loud laugh erupted and soon everybody was laughing so hard they almost rolled out of their seats.

Hermione only huffed, her face flushed and with as much dignity as she could muster she seated herself on her old place.

_That will teach him a lesson._ She mused defiantly looking in his eyes with a triumphant smirk. She almost felt bad for him as she saw hurt crossing his stormy eyes. But guilt was quickly subdued by annoyance as he started whining.

"Heeer-miooo-neee! You are so mean to meee! Why are you so mean?" He said crawling on the floor in front of her.

_He's covering it up. It was kind of a low hit._

She rolled her eyes huffing indignantly.

_Ignore the guilt. He made you look stupid too._

She wanted to resume her reading but just as she was opening the thick volume, she felt hands embracing her right leg.

"Malfoooy" - she hissed. "Let go of my leg!" She emphasized the last word with a kick.

After minutes of kicking and screaming she was sure the boy would have bruises on his entire body. She stopped, seeing his persistence. He was still embracing her leg. Not an inch did he move despite all her efforts.

"Fine! Then stay there!" She looked at him seeing a brilliant smile on his face.

"Thank you, my lady!" He said smiling ever so brightly.

She opened her book once again. But it seemed like the words were jumping out of her vision.

_What is this guy thinking. He has been like this ever since the Celebration Ball. Dropping lewd hints and touching my arms subtly. But never before have I seen him this insane._

_He's gone mad. I'm positive he's gone bonkers! Why is he embarrassing himself. He surely cannot like me. I knew the war changed everybody, but this... this needed psychological help. Or maybe he was just bored, Perhaps this is sort of an amusing game for him. Something to pass his time. Maybe he was bored of all the women who threw themselves at him and he needed a new hobby. It seems like this hobby was me. Or making fun of me._ She thought bitterly looking at him.

He was crawling on her rubbing his face to it like a bloody cat. He softly hummed some sort of tune. It sounded like a lullaby. Oddly familiar.

Hermione concentrated with all her power on reading her Alchemy text. Luna was still on the Snorphel Sex chapter. Neville was still blushing. Ginny and Harry have disappeared.

_They probably won't come back only before we reach Hogwarts _- she thought.

Ron so happy that there was more space, he didn't even care his sister and his best friend were away doing who knows what. He seated himself on the other side now facing Blaise who was between staring at him insistently and occasionally winking at him.

Time passed. She felt Malfoy stop his rubbing motions. The humming also ceased. She looked at him. He was fast asleep. She tried to move her leg but he still had a firm grip on her.

_How he can sleep in a position like this is a mystery to me._

"Puppy." She muttered. _More like_ "Stupid dog!" she looked out the window watching twilight setting on the country side.

_Definitely not a normal year._

* * *

**Preview from the next Episode:**

"Blaise - he said looking seriously to the boy - you should be more subtle. The art of wooing is a really delicate one. Look at me and Hermione, for example – he looked lovingly at the bushy haired witch. We take things slowly."

"You're an idiot, Malfoy" she retorted angrily. "You wouldn't know anything about how to seduce a girl even if it hit you in the face!"

_"You seem to hit me a lot - he said walking to her. He moved closer towering over her. He moved even closer. His face a few inches apart from hers - Does that mean I already seduced you?"_

_**Tune in with the next episode: **+Malfoy! - Prince of Fools! Ron has a Bed Intruder?+_

* * *

Did you enjoy it?

Oh, you didn't? The please do tell so...


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter, nor it's characters. Everything belongs to Mrs Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have no intention of gaining any material benefit from this fictional work , never had, never will.**

* * *

+Malfoy! - Prince of Fools! Ron has a Bed Intruder?+

They followed McGonagall.

"Hurry up kids! This way to your new dormitories."

As the heroes of the war they were granted separate dormitories and with a separate Common Room.

'It is a small prize for your sacrifices children.' Dumbledore told them.

Normally, Hermione would be appalled by such a bias from the faculty members. However, their 'fans' persistence and 'adoration' was so annoying and unnerving she gladly accepted the luxury. Even if it meant that she had to share a Common Room with that idiot, Malfoy. Yes. Their 'fame' was a damned thing. Daily gifts from the grateful people. Some of them she understood. They saved their lives, or their families lives at least. Others were just purely disturbing. People sent them obscene , frilly gifts. People who weren't even affected by the war. They received weekly marriage proposals from unknown persons who claimed their undying love for them. The truth was they just wanted to be associated with them. Their old friends were also disturbingly affectionate towards them. Claiming they always knew their 'best friends' would be the saviors of the Wizarding World. The rumor mill had gone insane. School colleagues whom they barely greeted before, had claimed they were their loyal, long-term friends. Worse even, their loyal, long-term lovers.

_I can understand why Harry was never keen on being famous._

"We are here, children!" She stopped before an inbuilt cabinet in the wall. Behind it's glass there was a beautifully carved ancient scepter, slowly rotating and glowing in a slight blue light.

"Is this...? Hermione started mouth agape, she swallowed hard her throat suddenly dry from shock and excitement.

"Spirit's Scepter" Malfoy continued clapping his hands together, eyes alight with joy. Hermione looked oddly at Malfoy.

"What are you looking at, Granger? Did you think I'm that stupid?" he asked smirking while looking her straight in the eyes.

The others however had no idea what the object before them was. But they thought it would be wiser if they kept silent for now.

"Yes, Mr Malfoy – affirmed McGonagall snapping them out of their staring contest - Ten points to Slytherin for your excellent knowledge of the Ancient Artifacts. This is the Spirit's Scepter. Also it is the entrance of your Common Room. You don't need a password. It recognizes your magical imprints. Step through it as if it was the barrier to platform 9 ¾ ." They all did so, but Malfoy and Hermione, who were still admiring the Artifact.

"Step up, children." McGonagall nudged them a bit irritated.

Hermione looked at Malfoy who did a dramatic bow, stepping aside and showing the way with his hands.

"You first, mah lady!" He said in his stupid, sickly sweet tone.

"Fine." she said huffing. She went through the cabinet.

On the other side a spacious and luxurious room greeted them. Words were hard to find to describe the room. It was warm, but elegant. Interestingly, it had a bit from every house in it. Blue velvet couches and love seats with black-wood margins and simple black hand sewn patterns formed a circle around a black coffee table. Dark green slightly fluffy carpet covered the floor. Red draperies covered one of the walls and behind them huge wall-length windows showed a balcony.

"Bloody hell! We even have a bloody balcony!" Ron shouted all too excited his mouth forming a dumb O.

"Mind your language, Mr. Weasley!" McGonagall's stern voice erupted behind their back. Everybody turned around expecting to see the small but severe witch. Instead they saw only her moving, framed picture on the space they just entered.

"Don't worry I can see you only temporarily. This is for your privacy. Any outsider can enter only if someone from inside lets them in. And you can see whose outside in picture frame. Just like you see me now." she said with a blank and bored-looking expression.

"The rest you know - she continued – Your rooms have your names written on it." She pondered for a minute tapping her chin lightly.

"Oh and it is impossible to touch the Scepter. Don't waste your time trying - She said looking at the blonde who crossed his arms and averted his gaze - Yes, I'm talking mostly to you Mister Malfoy! Good Night!" The picture frame turned black once again.

The most impressive part of the room were the walls and the ceiling. Colorfully painted, they mirrored the Witchcrafting and Wizarding history. From the founders of Hogwarts to the last war. From Merlin to the most famous Quidditch Cups. It was like their personal Sistine Chapel. The details were amazing. An enormous crystal chandelier decorated the ceiling.

"Did you guys see we have a kitchen?" Ginny asked pointing to a corner excitedly.

"That's perfect. - Hermione chimed in happily – We could transfigure the coffee table to a dining table."

"Awesome! - Ron exclaimed – At least we don't have to eat with those idiots..." he continued mumbling.

"Ronald! - Hermione yelled – Don't be such a douche bag!"

"I'm actually with the Weaselbee on this one." Malfoy stated.

Hermione gave him a dirty look. He returned it with an innocent one.

"I guess your right guys. People seem to be awfully annoying nowadays..." Hermione sighed thinking how horribly crowded their table was at the Welcoming Feast. "I'll go unpack guys. Goodnight everybody!" She said turning to go to her room. Her way was blocked, however, by Malfoy.

"No good night kiss, love?" He said moving closer and puckering his lips. She moved quickly out of his way smacking him on the back of his head.

"I hope you'll drown in your saliva, Malfoy!" She grunted and entered her room, snapping the door shut. She vaguely heard Blaise exclaiming 'Goodnight kiss? What a wonderful idea! Where are you, Ronnie?'

Next day, 5 in the morning...

"ZABINI! Get out of my bed, you FREAK!"

_What the...?_ Hermione looked at her clock. _Too early. What are these two doing? _She was very frustrated. Especially because they have woken her up from a pleasant dream. She pulled on a sweater and went to her little bathroom to refresh herself. Minutes after, she found a red Ron, on the verge of explosion furiously eating a bowl of something on the couch. Blaise was smiling next to him watching with endearment how the boy ate. Occasionally he offered to wipe his mouth, but a death glare from Ron made him retreat.

She went to the kitchen counter where a bunch of food was aligned. Harry and Ginny were at the stove, Harry was embracing Ginny from the back and drinking tea. They greeted each other groggily.

"They woke you up too, huh Hermione?" Harry asked half amused, half annoyed.

She only nodded, rolling her eyes.

"You two have clearly no common sense! - she said calmly, but loudly, her back to the two culprits - If you do this again I'll jinx you into the next week. Understood?" she turned to face them, fixing them with a cold stare. Ron opened her mouth to retort, but he was cut in half.

"You heard, mah lady, boys!" Malfoy said appearing from nowhere. He dried his wet hair with a towel. He had only his pants on. On his well-built torso a few water drops were sliding down.

"Oh sod off, Ferret! It's not my fault your friend here can't keep himself in his own bed!" he yelled giving Zabini a dirty look.

"Blaise - he said looking seriously to the boy - you should be more subtle. The art of wooing is a really delicate one. Look at me and Hermione, for example – he looked lovingly at the bushy haired witch. We take things slowly."

"You're an idiot, Malfoy" she retorted angrily. "You wouldn't know anything about how to seduce a girl even if it hit you in the face!"

"You seem to hit me a lot - he said walking to her. He moved closer towering over her. He moved even closer. His face a few inches apart from hers - Does that mean I already seduced you?"

His tone was low, blinking slowly he seemed to have no intention of moving. Hermione froze for a few moments looking flustered.

_Honestly, where is his blasted shirt? _She thought blushing.

"No, you creep! Never had, never will!" She said angrily pushing him.

"Ah, denial... - he sing sang happily – first stage of love."

"It's the first stage of grief, you idiot." she said fuming. "And put a bloody shirt on!" she cried.

They all preoccupied themselves for the remaining time. Hermione was reading for Transfiguration. Harry and Ron were playing chess, with an enthusiastic Blaise cheering for Ron. He _almost _lost. Ginny was doing her fingernails. Luna and Neville were missing.

_Where were they anyway?_

"Where is Looney and Longbuttocks?" asked a bored-looking Malfoy seemingly reading Hermione's thoughts.

"Hunting" Said Ginny continuing to pretty up her fingernails.

"Hunting what?" questioned Malfoy. Ginny only shrugged.

"For some evil puffs, or something like that." Ron responded.

"It's time to face the commoners, people." Malfoy said with a sigh looking at the clock. Hermione gave him a dirty look.

"What, Granger? You know it's true."

They gathered their things and walked out. What they didn't expect was a small crowd expecting them.

"Good morning, Saint Saviors of the World." They chorused.

"Bloody hell, it started." Ron whispered annoyed. Even he had enough, despite the fact that he was the most keen on being famous.

"Would you mind telling me, what all of you are doing here?" Hermione droned.

"We are here to escort you to the Great Hall. We will do so everyday until the end of the year. It's a small prize for our saints." A tall, brown-haired, sleazy-looking boy said charmingly. The problem was that he wasn't charming at all. Especially when he took Hermione's hand and started to guide her onwards. Hermione wanted to scream from frustration, she'll soon hex this guy and she'll get detention. But she'll be damned if she was going hand in hand with this sweaty palmed moron.

"Ahem. If you don't mind." Malfoy took her hand from the guy firmly, yet gently fixing him with a death glare. "What's your name he asked?"

"Edgar Borgin." the boy said a bit angrily.

"Edgar" Malfoy spatted coldly. " And all you others - he said looking around - Listen up! You will never again come to escort us or whatever you came here for. We do not want you. Go back to your own business! And leave us the heck alone. If I'll find any of you lurking around our Common Room without a valid reason I won't be this forgiving." He stared at them, his gaze promising torture to whomever defied him. He looked imposing as if he was looming over his subordinates.

_He looks quite imperial. At least he has some benefits from that cold, blue blood that runs in his veins. _Hermione thought looking up at him. _Royalty. Like a Prince. _She snorted a bit at that. _Prince of Fools would be more proper. By the way... Why is he still holding my hand?_

"Now shush, people." Ginny decided to chime in.

They watched as the crowd dispersed. Harry sighed taking Ginny's hand walking towards the Great Hall.

Hermione pulled her hand quickly from Malfoy's, walking away.

"You know I could have handled that on my own, Malfoy."

"I know, sweetie – he trailed behind her - but you would have made a scene. A bloody one at that. Wouldn't want you in Azkaban now, would we? You filled that place up." he said smiling.

She said nothing continuing her walk.

"Groupies." She said frustrated under her breath.

"And we're the rock stars, baby!" Malfoy added putting his arm on her shoulder. Hermione was extremely surprised he knew what she was talking about. She looked at him wondering.

"What? I'm not stupid, Granger." He said smirking. Hermione groaned and threw his arm off her. He put it right back. _I might need a crowbar for this leech in the future._ She thought throwing it off again. They walked in silence to the Great Hall. But the air was slightly different between them. She hit him lightly on his arm.

_Thank you, Malfoy._

Eating in the Great Hall was still uncomfortable, but thanks to Malfoy they had a bit more space to breath. They went on with their normal schedule.

Next day when they exited their Common Room, thankfully no one waited for them.

For the next week things went on relatively normal. They went to classes, they hanged out, they fought a lot. Well mostly Hermione and Draco. Ron didn't have any more surprise visits, thanks to Hermione who warded his room thoroughly. Blaise sulked in a corner for a few hours because of this. Nevertheless, they were happy.

But rock stars have their haters too. And they had to find out soon enough how grotesque fame can be.

* * *

**Preview from the next episode:**

Hermione sighed. "It's no secret, guys. I'll tell you the Spirit Scepter's Story..."

**Tune in with the next episode:**

+Haters Gonna Hate! And the Spirit Scepter's Story.+

* * *

I cannot express how grateful I am for all your reviews. Criticisms is very much welcomed. I already feel like improving a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Harry Potter, nor it's characters. Everything belongs to Mrs Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have no intention of gaining any material benefit from this fictional work , never had, never will.**

+Haters Gonna Hate! And the Spirit Scepter's Story.+

What lay before them was a grotesque déjà vu to their second year. What lay before them was so unbelievably ugly that no matter what they've gone through, all of them were left speechless. Ginny was hiding her face in Harry's chest, who stroked her red silky hair looking angrily before him. Ron was white from shock. Neville's mouth hung, open. Blaise stood rooted to the place, his eyes mere slits. Malfoy wore a stony expression, only his eyes looked like they were a pool of thunder and hurricane. Hermione was silently shaking. Even Luna, serene little Luna, wore an uneasy expression of anger.

**Murderers. Not heroes.**

_No. No. No._

"No..." Hermione whispered crunching down. It was a war. It was The War. They did what they had to do. They did horrendous things, yes. But it was all for greater good. However those words were like a knife slowly peeling their heart.

**Murderers. Not heroes.**

Three words that were written on their Common Room entrance wall. With blood. They knew it was blood. They recognized the smell Right on top of the cabinet with the Spirit's Scepter. Harry pulled out his wand preparing himself to vanish those damned words. Malfoy put a hand on his arm wand halting him.

"I think we should show this to Dumbledore." He said seriously. Harry looked at him nervously, but nodded in understanding. They had their fare share of threats. Envy had poisoned many hearts. But they were pitiable excuses of jealousy and hate. This was no pathetic threat or hate letter.

**Murderers. Not heroes.**

"NO!" Hermione whispered shaking somewhat violently. "Nightmares. Just stopped. Lies. I didn't want to. I didn't." She started rocking back and forth.

"Stop it, Granger!" Malfoy yelled at her unexpectedly in a firm tone. She looked at him instantly calming. He offered her his hand. For a moment she hesitated, but accepted his proffered hand eventually. He guided her through the cabinet. Before entering he turned to Neville and Luna.

"Call Dumbledore, Longbottom." he said flatly.

"Me and Blaise will look around." Harry added. "Ron, take care of the girls."

All of them were marked by the things they'd done. Nobody remained unscathed. But this was cruel. Just as Hermione said. Their nightmare's have just ceased. It took a lot of willpower and a lot of training to forget. It took a lot to even slightly forgive themselves. The blood, the screams, the soulless bodies were all part of their personal hell. Soldiers are made to believe they kill for a noble cause. Could they complain that they were mere kids, dropped in a war that had nothing to do with them? Most of them couldn't even remember a time when they were acting as children. They had many things they had, that they could think with nothing but shame. But they tried their best to live on.

And now this.

It all started a week ago. Rumors about the Elites, as they were regarded, were whispered in the corridors. Orgies, dark rituals and other obscenely unimaginable things were said to happen in their Common Room. It irritated them all, even made them angry. Nevertheless, they ignored it as best as they could. With their head held high they carried on. But this was simply too much.

Malfoy guided Hermione in her room. It crossed her mind vaguely that she was over-reacting. But more so she felt numb.

"Now listen carefully, Miss Granger - he said bossily with a slight nasal accent - I'll quote from a wise man when I say this: Haters Gonna Hate."

"Who might this wise man be, Malfoy?" She asked skeptically.

"One named Justin Bieber." He said smirking devilishly.

She looked at him incredulously and snorted, then turned her head, looking away.

"Malfoy, you're an idiot!" Looking back at him he saw his left eyebrow was lifted high up.

The next second both busted out in a loud laughter. They laughed so hard, they eventually exhausted, themselves. She lay down on her bed, Malfoy smiled at her.

"So do you want me to keep you company for the night?" He said winking lewdly at her.

"Great way of ruining my mood, Ferret-Face!" She huffed indignantly, smacking him on the back of his head. "Now go to sleep!" She commanded. He was about to lay down on her bed.

"TO YOUR OWN ROOM!" She yelled angrily.

Next day 5 in the morning…

"ZABINI! What the hell are you doing in my bed again?"

_Good to know things some things went back to normal... _Hermione thought. She prepared herself, doing her morning routine.

All of them ate in the Common Room. Ginny made a delicious omelet. They had the day off. A courtesy from Dumbledore. The Headmaster gave an announcement last night that whomever was caught accusing or harassing the heroes would be instantly expelled. The Great Hall broke out in a loud mess of talking. Everyone seemed shocked.

Ron talked to Neville, trying to explain to him some sort of broom mechanics. The food literally spewed out of his mouth, occasionally hitting Neville on the face. Sometimes he stopped from explaining, yelling at Blaise, who was seated in front of him, and caressed Ron's foot with his own waggling his eyebrows. Ginny and Harry were feeding each other, sometimes laughing when the food fell from the fork. Luna was arranging the food on her plate drawing some sort of animal with it, then trying to eat it without a fork. Hermione was eating silently, listening to Malfoy babble about his newest ways to crack the glass containing the Spirit's Scepter.

"Honestly, Malfoy! I do not understand why you keep trying. Obviously Dumbledore charmed the glass so nobody could touch the Scepter. You're an idiot for even trying!" She commented annoyed.

"Common, Granger! I know you're curious too!" He said whining.

"Curious is one thing. But you are obsessed with it. For weeks, you did nothing but research and hex that blasted glass!"She said fed up, getting up from the table and sitting on the couch. "You're ignoring your duties, Ferret!" She continued. It was true every day early in the morning and late in the evening, he either read frantically, scribbling down notes, or he sent charms on the cabinet.

"Awww... I'm sorry. Did I neglect you, love?" He said following her to the couch putting his arm around her. She threw his arms off, pushing him from the couch. He ended in on the floor beside her. He embraced her leg and rubbed his face too it. Nowadays, it seemed that all their arguments would end up like this. At first she screamed and kicked, just like she did on the train, but eventually she gave up. If he was comfortable humiliating himself like this, she wouldn't mind. He was a fool, anyway.

"You wish I'd care for that." She said coldly. " We have a Halloween Ball to organize." Dumbledore asked them to organize this year a spectacular Halloween celebration. They all accepted gratefully.

"We have two more weeks for that." He retorted rolling his eyes.

"I saw you looked at it the same way that I do." He said suddenly, after minutes of silence.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione said blushing.

"As much as I'd like to listen to you two argue - Harry interrupted - I'm really curious what this Scepter is."

"Yeah – Ron added finally swallowing his food – you two always talk about it like it's some sort of secret. You never told us! You two think you are too smart! I wanna know too!" He crossed his arms looking upset.

Hermione sighed. "It's no secret, guys. I'll tell you the Spirit Scepter's Story..."

"In Ancient times, some very powerful witches and wizards did certain rituals evoking Mother Nature's powers. In their adoration they were so synchronized with the Earth they were given certain gifts." She looked around seeing she captivated everyone's attention.

"By who?" Questioned Ron confused.

"By the Goddess" Malfoy answered impatiently. "Anyways – he took on from Hermione – one of them was Spirit, a brave and extremely powerful Witch."

"Wizard, Malfoy! It was a he!"

"Witch!"

"Wizard!"

"Witch!"

"Wizard, you twit!"

"Actually, it's gender is not quite known, but be it as you wish..." Malfoy said rolling his eyes. "The legend tells us that this Spirit woman – he paused after receiving a stare from Hermione – or man went to a war. After coming back he was so devastated, the horrors of the war marked Spirit's soul in such a way, that he took an Unbreakable Vow never to fight again." Uneasiness filled the room, the scenario being all too familiar.

Hermione swallowed and spoke.

"Spirit decided that what was left of his life would be spent serving the Goddess. It is said that Spirit spent a whole year in one continuous ritual, becoming one with Mother Nature. How he managed is a mystery. Nevertheless, his enemies found out about, his unwillingness to fight. Searched for him and found him in the woods."At that time, he was praying on a clearing. His enemies arouse him from the prayer and were about to kill him, when..." All eyes alight with curiosity. The suspense was hanging thickly in the air. Hermione looked at Malfoy.

"When the ground opened – Malfoy took over again – literally spitting up the Scepter we have at our Common Room entrance."

"What you guys surely know – Hermione looked pointedly at Harry and Ron - is that a Scepter, much alike to a wand, can channel magical power." The boys averted their eyes, blushing slightly. How were they supposed to pay attention to everything at school?

"But he couldn't fight, could he?" Ginny questioned confused. "He took a Vow, after all."

"He didn't fight - Hermione answered – the Scepter did. The Scepter channeled Spirit's magical power without his permission. It is said that the sky became dark, as if it was night time. An incredible light emanated from the Scepter and erased Spirit's enemies from the face of the Earth. The Goddess dissolved Spirit's Unbreakable Vow and blessed him." She looked at them. All of them seemed amazed by the legend. "And this is the story of the Scepter."

"Wow!" Luna exclaimed eyes alight.

"And this is why I want that thing." Malfoy chimed in smugly.

"And this – Hermione smacked him on the back of the head – is why you'll never get it!"

"Now guys, let's occupy our time with serious things. Like the Ball."

They started planning, however they're minds were still preoccupied with legends and magic. The lack of attention resulted in a mess. Soon Hermione gave up and settled to read a book. Malfoy was sitting at her legs, hugging them. She occasionally kicked him, but he seemed undisturbed by it. He was humming silently, purring now and again.

_Bloody dog... she thought. But she was a bit confused. Why are you so interested in the Scepter?_

* * *

**Preview from the next episode:**

"Would you mind accompanying me to the Halloween ball?" He asked taking her hand and smiling charmingly.

…

_"I said No, you pitiable excuse of a man! I don't like you. I never will! Get that IN THAT EMPTY HEAD OF YOURS! AND STOP PINING AFTER ME LIKE YOU WERE SOME BLOODY DOG IN HEAT!"_

**Tune in with the next episode: **+Halloween: Heartless Hermione? Fancy outfit you got there, Blaise!+

* * *

Was it good? Or horrible? I know your time is precious so I'm not gonna beg. Only in my mind, perhaps.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Harry Potter, nor it's characters. Everything belongs to Mrs Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have no intention of gaining any material benefit from this fictional work , never had, never will.**

+Halloween: Heartless Hermione? Fancy outfit you got there, Blaise!+

Monday morning Hermione awoke with a half-naked Malfoy on top of her giving her, her 'good morning kiss' on her eyelids. She shrieked and screamed. Pulling out her wand faster than one could say Quidditch, she threw a Stupefy at him. He froze and felt flat down on his nose. A crack broke the silence in the room.

"Great – Hermione muttered – I probably broke his nose and his going to whine about it for weeks."

She considered for a moment. "It served him well though. Pervert!"

Classes were unbelievably nerve-wrecking. Malfoy, who missed the first Transfiguration Class, came back to the second like nothing ever happened. A huge bright smile on his face. He sat next to Hermione.

"This seat is taken, Ferret!" She said trying to push him off.

"Would you rather have me seated all day at your legs, sweetheart?" His tone was saccharine, but his gray eyes held determination and dared her to defy him.

"You're insufferable, Malfoy!"She groaned under her breath. McGonagall already started explaining how to transform one's self in a vase.

"That's why you love me. - He said smugly – That, and the fact that I have a god's body, which you can't get enough of." He added whispering in her ear seductively. Hermione felt her whole body flushing red.

_One day I'm going to murder him._

Malfoy smirked and pretended to listen seriously to the lesson. Classes were spent in the same fashion.

Hermione was so glad the day was over, she rushed to their Common Room as soon as she could. She decided to take a quick shower before starting to study.

She sat down on a couch in the Common Room and began reading. At least trying to, when she felt a presence behind her.

_Malfoy. I just know it is him._

She snapped the book shut and turned annoyed at him. Apparently he had taken a shower as well. He was drying his hair looking at her innocently. Of course, he had yet again failed to put a shirt on. She blushed a bit, abruptly standing up. She almost ran to her room almost breaking her door as she snapped it shut.

Tuesday went on almost peacefully. No good morning kiss, thanks to Hermione's spell-work. She was quite proud of herself. She researched for hours to find the perfect protective charms.

They had a meeting in a few minutes in the Common Room. Halloween was on Friday.

They all gathered around the coffee table. Harry and Ginny stood before Hermione reporting.

"So I tested the lighting Charms and they're perfect." Said Ginny excitedly. "Right, Harry?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically.

"You'll see, Mione. Better then the Weird Sisters concert lights!"

"I'm glad, Harry. Which reminds me...Luna, has your dad spoken to the Dragonhead? Will they be able to come?" She asked excitedly. Dragonhead was the knew alternative groove in the Wizarding music scene. She was a huge fan of their work.

"Yes. They went hunting Crumple-Horned Snorkacks while doing an interview with the Quibbler. My dad quickly persuaded them. It must have been the Snorkacks influence." She sighed happily. Hermione inwardly rolled her eyes. She could just imagine how that went and why they were so 'quickly' persuaded...

Malfoy snorted a bit. He was laying down on the couch looking rich, bored and spoiled.

"Ron, Blaise how's it going with the decorations?"She asked ticking off the next item on her list.

It went perfectly well, we had the pumpkin's all sorted out with Hagrid... until this twisted moron – he spat angrily looking pointedly at Blaise, who was studying intensely the ceiling – started to list the arousing properties of pumpkins. Now Hagrid doesn't even want to open the door for us."

Hermione breathed out frustrated.

"Very well! I'll handle that! Malfoy, you're next."

He sprung up in an instant from the couch saluting. It was quite impressive how graciously he could handle that. He looked at her.

"So, have you arranged the special effects?" She inquired writing furiously something on her notebook.

"Yes, indeed I have – he droned huskily starting to unbutton his shirt – the magical fire has been approved." He took it off fully revealing his torso.

"What the...?" Hermione remained dumbfounded. Her eyes were almost popping out from their sockets. She became lightly pink.

"Ten thousand candles have been Conjured – he continued as if nothing was wrong - And the Magical Herbs will arrive via Owl Post tomorrow morning. Man, is it hot in here - he asked stretching, his muscles flexed – or what..."

"Ma-malfoy!" She was surprised to hear herself stuttering. "Put a damned shirt on, or I'll kick your ass!" She grunted angrily hiding her embarrassment.

Malfoy only shrugged in return. The others were silently snickering at his antics.

"Okay I think that's enough for today!" She said retreating like lightning into her room. From the Common Room she heard Blaise exclaiming enchanted. " Let's all get naked! I'll help you undress Ronnie!" a shriek was followed by that and another door snapping shut.

Wednesday afternoon Malfoy was following Hermione literally everywhere. They managed to persuade Hagrid to provide the pumpkin's explaining that Blaise had been completely delirious, because he inhaled some sort of potion fumes.

At the moment she had some business with the other organizers. She was heading to the Great Hall. A few minutes ago she managed to do the seemingly impossible. She got rid of Malfoy thanks to a well-aimed Confundus Charm.

"Her-myy-oneeee." _What is this annoying thing?_

"Ooh, Heeer-my-onee!" _Malfoy_. She thought fuming. It was his voice. She picked up her pace trying to get rid of Ferret-Face. It figures that it was just her luck that he wasn't giving up.

He jogged right next to her. Well he was an idiot if he thought she's going to notice him.

He opened his mouth and started again with an maddening tone.

"Hermione. Hermione. Hermione."

She was slightly irritated, but continued walking. He'll give up eventually. The blonde seeing he was getting no reaction he lowered his voice a pitch and called her again.

"Hermiooonee. Hermy. Hermy." _Okay so Malfoy is a nut job_.

"Hermaya. Mione. Mione." He changed his voice to one that resembled a rabid Quidditch fan girl.

"Mio. Neenee. Miiiaaa!" The last one was more like a screech. He smiled satisfied as he saw her expression change from irritated to one that screamed blue murder.

Oh. She had a feeling that he wanted to die. Her face was red from anger. She was almost shaking. Sweat was running from her forehead down her nose. They were just entering the Great Hall.

Then another screech-like 'Mia' was heard.

She stopped in her tracks looked at him and screamed in his face

"WHAT?"

He gave her a sweet and charming smile. Stepped closer to her and said in a cheerful voice: "Hi."

Hermione Granger was livid. Her Confounding Charm must have backfired.

"Anything else, Malfoy?" She said nervously her right eye twitching.

"Actually there is something else, sweetie." He said taking her hand and looking at her. "Would you mind accompanying me to the Halloween ball?" He asked taking her hand and smiling charmingly. He looked so honest, Hermione's breath was cut short for a moment.

_No. This is too much._

"No." She muttered under her breath. Malfoy looked confused, not hearing what she said. He leaned closer to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that. What was that, love?" He asked still smiling so brightly. The next moment, she did something unthinkable.

SMACK!

She slapped him hardly across his face. Malfoy was numb from shock. He looked confused and hurt. The bright smile long forgotten. He looked as if he had been mourning all day.

"I said No, you pitiable excuse of a man! I don't like you. I never will! Get that IN THAT EMPTY HEAD OF YOURS! AND STOP PINING AFTER ME LIKE YOU WERE SOME BLOODY DOG IN HEAT!" It was as if she couldn't stop the words being screamed out of her mouth with spite. With tears in her eyes she vaguely noticed the Great Hall going silent. After a few moments some started laughing, others shook their head disapprovingly. She turned on her heels and ran out as fast as she could manage with tears blocking her vision.

_Why did I do that? He made me so angry suddenly. I couldn't control myself. He didn't even do anything lewd or insulting. He has been nothing but a gentleman. Malfoy obviously cares for me._

Scenes running through her mind. How he sometimes looks at her and simply breaks out into a smile. How he seemed to have researched Muggle culture, just so he could throw her off. How he comforted her that day, when all seemed to fall back into the Black Hole, she was in before. How his idiotic punch lines annoyed her, but also amused her.

_He must be a fool... I... don't want to think about this. I cannot. Why does my heart feel so bad?_

She arrived in her dormitory and started frantically to search her drawers. " Where is it?". Ah, finally she pulled out a vial from the bottom drawer.

_Dreamless Sleep Potion. Just what I need._

She popped the cork with her thumb and drank the potion in one gulp. Next she laid down on her bed, shakily sobbing.

_Coward. That's what I am. _Was her last thought before she fell asleep.

Thursday she spent the day hiding. She even skipped some classes. Thankfully the Ball organizing didn't require much more effort. Not that Malfoy was going to search for her. She thought bitterly.

In the afternoon she had enough of her self-pity. Deciding that cowering away was no option for the Gryffindor blood in her. So she exited her dormitory.

The Common Room was full. Everybody was there chatting excitedly about the upcoming Ball. Everybody, but Malfoy. She sat down on the couch sighing. She was relieved. Sort of.

Luna and Neville were discussing what kind of matching outfits they would wear to defend themselves from the Witching Fever. Ginny was questioning Harry whether she should wear her hair up or down. Harry looked lost, eventually choosing one only to be dismissed afterward by Ginny. He looked at Hermione pleadingly. She shrugged not in the mood to help him.

"So Ronnie, do you think our couple colour is green or red?"

"For the millionth time, Zabini! I'm not going with you! How many times do I have to tell you. Go get a girlfriend or something!" Ron yelled upset.

"But what will you do then. You haven't got a date yourself!" Zabini said with a caring tone.

"That's because you frightened every girl, I even looked at!" Ron pointed a finger at him accusingly.

"They just weren't woman enough to be with you, dear."

"And you? Get over yourself! Your a guy for God's sake!" Zabini smiled at him.

"You're sooo cute when you're angry, Ronnie. You have these dimples, that remind me ..."

Hermione tuned out. Where was Malfoy. She should apologize. She really should. As if on cue, he entered the room, looking positively gloomy. He sat down sighing on the couch where Hermione was seated. Just on the opposing end. As far away as he could manage.

_Why does my heart feel so bad? My soul feels like... I don't know... Empty. This should be much easier. Damn it! Why isn't it simple and logical, like every other bloody thing. _

She moved a bit closer. Malfoy watched her carefully albeit not obviously.

"Listen, Malfoy." She said quietly. "I...

A knock at the portrait door interrupted her.

"I'll get it." They both said in unison. They looked at each other quickly averting their gaze. This was getting ridiculous.

Eventually Hermione went to the portrait. In the usually blank portrait now stood a girl. Strikingly beautiful. Long, brown silky hair, deep and mysterious turquoise eyes were staring at Hermione.

"Hello. I'm looking for Draco." She said with a sweet and clear voice. Hermione stayed unmoved for a few moments.

_What does she want with, Malfoy. She is familiar. What's her name? Astra? Astria?_

"Malfoy! It's for you!" She yelled feigning disinterest. Malfoy quickly came to the portrait and greeted the girl.

"Hello, Astoria." He said smiling.

_Astoria. So that was her name...They must be friends. He is smiling at her. Friends... I'm sure._

"Can I help you with anything?" He said politely.

"Well, letting me in would be nice." She said smiling seductively.

_What's wrong with this girl?_

"Of course. Pardon my impoliteness. Come in please!" He said opening the portrait hole.

She came in looking around.

"Charming room you got here, Draco! Not as fabulous as your old room in the Slytherin Common Room, but it is pretty enough." She added snobbishly. Astoria sat down on the couch near Hermione.

"Long time no see, Drakie. You never come to visit your old friends anymore." She chided with a fake laugh.

"Well I've been preoccupied with this and that." He sneaked a look at Hermione.

"Yes, I can see that." She looked at the bushy-haired witch with open distaste.

Hermione pretended not to notice this little scenario. She took a book and pretended to read. She knew that she shouldn't listen in. However, the temptation overwhelmed her.

_I have a bad feeling that this won't end prettily._

"Anyways – she continued – I've really missed you." She stroked his arm coquettishly.

They were talking for some time about old memories and summer's spent together.

_They look pretty close. Close as childhood friends. Just friends._

Hermione was staring so furiously at the words in front of her, that could they sense it they would have jumped right out of the pages of the book.

They had ended their chit-chat, and Astoria prepared herself to leave. However, before she would exit she turned to Malfoy who had escorted her.

"Draco, I have heard you still don't have a date to the Ball." She said blinking innocently.

Hermione froze. Even her breathing seemed to cease.

"Yeah, well... - he looked a bit lost scratching his head – I still have time. I'll find someone, I guess." He risked a glance at Hermione. But she ignored him. Looking in his eyes, would bare a part of her she was in no mood to show. He looked at her wearing a heart broken expression.

"Perfect!" Astoria clapped her hands together. "Then we'll go together."

"Yeah – he said – wait! What? I can't I mean maybe someone changes their minds." He almost whispered, as if he was thinking that to himself. Hermione snapped her book shut with a loud thud.

"Not a chance, Malfoy!" She said coldly.

"Excellent! Then pick me up half hour before the Ball." She quickly gave him a peck on his cheek and bounced out of the Common Room.

A door smacked shut. Hermione just stormed into her room.

_I can't believe how stupid I am. He even gave me a chance. Didn't even demand an apolog_y. _And what did I do? Messed it up. And now he's going with that Astoria wench._

She started to sob uncontrollably. Her aching body just fell to the floor.

"I'm so stupid! Incredible so! Brightest witch of my age my ass! Now I lost him! He won't forgive me!He won't! I can't even forgive myself! A-and he-he'll go with her. And I-I-I lo-lost my chance." She started choking from all the sobbing.

Unknown to her Malfoy was glued to her dormitory door, listening to her sobs. Though he could not hear clearly everything he had a clue where this was going. He sighed and went to his own room.

On Friday morning Hermione could barely gather the will to arouse from her bed. Her eyes were puffy. She looked in the mirror horrified. Luckily, today were no classes. She didn't think she would have gone anyway.

She entered the Common Room finding a bunch of hyper and excited people. The joyous atmosphere was made her sick to her stomach. Ironically, she was the only one without a date. Even Ron had accepted an invitation from some mystery girl. Heck even Blaise looked like he had a date. But her problem wasn't that she couldn't find a date. Her invitations were plenty.

_Just the only one I actually want to go with I refused. Way to go, Hermione!_

The day seemed to pass quickly. They all were gathered in the Common Room readily dressed. Except Malfoy and Blaise. They were probably gone picking up their dates.

Luna and Neville wore a matching outfit made of all kinds of oddities. Mainly leaves and Butterbeer caps. They had a bow and arrow on their back. Harry and Ginny were dressed up as the Phantom of the Opera and Christine. Ginny decided let her hair flow on her back. Ron, well Ron, looked like some sort of wolf, but he was covered in a sparkling charm. Hermione decided to dress up as a corpse. She was absolutely feeling the mood.

When they exited a girl was standing with her back to them. She turned around and what met them was an exotic beauty dressed up as a Bloody Bride. Her black eyes were strikingly enchanting. Her dark skin tone seemed to glow from the contrast to her white dress. She was petite and cute.

"Ron, mate I think you hit the jackpot with your date here." Harry said smiling and nudging Ron forward.

"You look beautiful." Said Ron blushing. "But I don't think I have seen you before. What house are you in?" he asked as they started to walk towards the Great Hall.

_If Blaise would be here he would be very upset indeed._ Hermione reckoned.

The girl seemed to blink shyly, not responding for a minute. "Slytherin." she finally said.

Ron smiled at her cute shyness, and offered his arm to guide her. She gingerly took it, and looked down blushing.

Hermione was strolling behind the couples. Had she looked any more gloomy a dark cloud would have probably formed above her. That she didn't have a date, was not even a problem. She would have probably cursed her partner for some reason anyway.

She found herself thinking about the matching costumes Astoria and Draco might wear. They'd probably look royal and gorgeous together. She had to stop this thoughts by periodically digging her nail in her palms forcefully.

They were almost at the Great Hall's entrance.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I am so rude I never even asked your name." Ron said. It was true. Ron didn't utter a single word to the mysterious beauty the whole way there.

The girl let out a hearty laugh looking at Ron seductively. Ron seemed to invent a new colour of red with his continuous blushing. The shy girl suddenly leaned closer to him, grabbed his face and kissed him soundly on the lips.

"My name is Blaise." She said as they parted.

"Blaise – Ron asked smiling bedazzled – it's funny coz there is this guy...this guy... Wait a minute!" Ron looked horrified.

"BLAISE!" His mouth hung open.

"Yes, Ronnie love. It's quite charming how my name rolls of your tongue."

"Oh. MY. GOD!"

They left Ron and Blaise alone. Ron screaming at him, while Zabini retorted to his every other scream smiling with: 'Aha! That's why you kissed me!

Hermione entered the Great Hall with a heavy heart. She didn't feel like celebrating. She couldn't even appreciate the beauty of the Room, which was due to their hard-earned work.

Thousands of candles floated before them. Hundreds of carved pumpkins were making various scary faces at the crowd. The lighting was magical. Well it literally was magical, because of the sparkling Fairies who danced in harmony above their heads. In the middle of the room there was a Magical Fire crackling. Witches danced rhythmically to the wild beat of Dragonhead's music around it. She decided she'll sit down to one of the tables and not move until it was okay to leave. That's what she'll do! Sulk.

Luna eventually came to her."Where is your heart, Hermione?" she started in a soft voice. Hermione knew exactly what she was talking about. She admired how she could deal the strongest blows with a calm voice.

"How much do you think he's going to endure? - she said calmly in her sing song voice – stop sulking."

With that she left. Hermione often disliked Luna, because she had such a different view on the world. But one thing she couldn't deny. The girl was brutally honest.

She watched as the others were having fun, deciding to drink her sorrow away with some Punch. Everybody knew it was spiked. But who cares, anyways.

_I wonder what Malfoy's doing. No! I mustn't think of such things. _

_He's probably dancing with Astoria. That wench is seducing him with her sexy moves right now. Hermione, do you hear yourself? I would pity anyone who acted like this. But I mostly hate myself now._

She couldn't stop the gloomy thoughts. Her eyes filled up with tears, and she decided it would be best if she left now, before embarrassing herself. She wanted to rise up from her seat, but something was grabbing her leg. Literally. She was so shocked that she yelped and fell backwards with her chair. The thing was still grabbing one of her legs. She screamed and half of the Great Hall was now looking at her.

She looked at her leg and what she saw shocked her so that she didn't think any kind of monster could compete with it.

Malfoy. With puppy ears. And a tail. Collar on his neck. Leash hanging out loosely.

"What the hell?" she wanted to scream, instead it came out as a hoarse whisper.

He quickly jumped and pulled her up. After he saw she was okay he resumed his position at her leg.

"Is this... is this some kind of twisted revenge, Draco?" She asked softly looking away, not daring to meet eyes with him.

"No. Though it might work that way too." He said simply. He handed her the leash.

"I don't want it – she cried throwing the leash away – Please stand up!"

"Is that an order, Mistress?" he inquired cheekily.

"I'm not your bloody Mistress!" She groaned kneeling down, facing him.

"But I am your bloody dog." he said teasingly. "Your bloody dog in heat." He continued in a bossy tone mocking her.

She had to turn her head away. She couldn't let Malfoy see her teary gaze.

"Where's Astoria?" Was the only remotely intelligent thing she could come up with. Which in hindsight wasn't that much of an intelligent thought at all.

"I went to her earlier and told her I didn't actually agree to anything." He tapped his chin with his finger. "She was quite upset, but I tried to explain to her that if I couldn't go with the one I wanted too the Ball, I'd rather go with no one." He added smiling genuinely.

Hermione looked at him.

_He is handsome, indeed, when he smiles like that._

"Why are you doing this? - she asked again – You have nothing to prove to me." She said softly taking his hand.

"I know. But you have things to settle with yourself." he said stroking her cheek affectionately.

She looked at him, doubt and fear crossing her features.

"You know I didn't even compliment your outfit. You're costume choice is adorable." He said laughing lightly.

"So is yours!" She murmured. Their eyes locked. Hermione's tears started to flow freely. She punched his chest lightly with her right fist. "I'm so sorry! I truly am! I didn't... I didn't want you to endure so much. I-I … h-hope you'll find it in you to for-forgive me!" She sobbed.

A moment was all it took for Malfoy to hug her body flush against his. She buried her head in his chest inhaling deeply.

"I was never upset or angry. I just didn't want to lose you. I didn't want you to ignore me, because – he paused kissing the top of her head – you are my guiding light."

"I... - she started – feel this way too. Thank you. For everything."

There were many things still left unsaid, however now was not the time or place. They stood like this hugging for a few more moments.

"So did Blaise make an impression or what?" Malfoy broke the silence.

"Oh, yeah he did." She said laughing. "Apparently you Slytherins use anything and everything to get what you want."

"That we do... that we do." After a brief pause he said. "Are we rocking out to Dragonhead's music or what?" He got up and offered Hermione his hand

"Yes, we are." She said happily getting up with his help. They started to dance wildly to the beats. Sometimes fooling around and imitating other people. Once Malfoy accidentally put a hand on Hermione's bottom. She knew it was an accident, nevertheless she stepped as hard as she could on his feet.

"Awww, you're so wicked, my love..." He said whining.

"You're a creep, Malfoy!" she huffed. Despite this she shyly took his hand.

Malfoy looked at their hands smugly and was about to say something when she interrupted him.

"Just so your hands won't wonder anymore." She said looking ahead, and not at him, pink coloring her face. He just smiled and subtly squeezed her hand.

Together they jumped to the music.

* * *

**Preview to the next episode: **

"But you were not affected in the slightest bit and rejected him. It was quite a cruel scene. You humiliated him thoroughly. Everybody in the ballroom laughed and ridiculed him."

_Oh Goddess! This is too familiar._

"And that's how he became your arch nemesis. The fights between the two of you have become legendary."

Hermione risked a glance at Malfoy, who leaned to a book shelf. His expression was blank. As his back touched the shelf, a trap door opened beneath him and swallowed him whole. The last thing they heard was his surprised yelp.

"Malfoy!" Hermione screamed. "What happened to him?" She yelled angrily turning to the maid. "Where is he?"

**Tune in with the next episode: **+ A Winter Picnic! The Warrior Maid attacks the Dragon Lord? +

* * *

I need a beta reader to improve my writing. If anybody is interested Please contact me!

It would be lovely of you to spare your time and review. I have worked hard and I'm curious how I'm doing.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Harry Potter, nor it's characters. Everything belongs to Mrs Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have no intention of gaining any material benefit from this fictional work , never had, never will.**

+ A Winter Picnic! The Warrior Maid attacks the Dragon Lord? +

"Good morning, Princess!"

_Awfully giddy. My head hurts. Oh! Bloody spiked punch! _

"What, Malfoy? Stop calling me names!" She yelled angrily. Bad mood was an understatement.

"Very well, Mistress!" He smiled a bright toothy smile.

SMACK!

"Ouch, Hermione! What was that for?"

"You know very well what that was for! Stop acting stupid Malfoy! You're annoying me! Ahhhh! I hate you!"

He started to pout, whining like a little doggy.

"You're at it again? I thought after last night you'd be snogging in a corner or something..." Ginny decided to comment with amusement stretching a bit and rubbing her eyes. She and Harry were at their usual places in the mini kitchen. Harry had a hard time not choking on his coffee. He could barely restrain his roar of laughter.

"That's... that's not how it is! Stop assuming things! Honestly you guys are awful! If I didn't know any better I'd say everyone of you got some sort of Witching Fever..." She decided to continue hopefully dissolving the awkward air. " By the way where's Luna and Neville? It's almost noon and they're not awake."

"They had come down with the Witching Fever alright..." A voice snorted from under the table.

Hermione looked curiously at the source of the voice.

"Ronald Weasley! Why are you under the table?" She asked bemused.

"I'm hiding." He said curtly. "From that sleazy cross-dressing lunatic." He added clarifying himself.

"For the love of Merlin, Ron! You're a wizard! If you want to hide there are much more effective ways. Have you ever thought about an Disillusionment Charm or even borrowing Harry's Cloak?"

"Bloody hell, Mione! - he said crawling from under the table – You're so right. That's why you're the bloody genius!"

As if on cue Blaise entered the room. He was his usual boy self, it seemed like the charm wore off. However, he was still wearing a dress. Now it just looked mismatched. His athletic body in the frilly dress looked like it was some sort of catastrophic April Fool's joke.

"Ronnie! There you are! I have searched everywhere for you!" The boy smiled brightly. He added. "Though I would have searched even in hell for you!" His face serious and determined. Ron screamed.

"Crazy people..." Hermione muttered.

"You're so right, Princess!" Malfoy said putting his arm around Hermione. Somehow, somewhere in the meantime he managed to get rid of his shirt.

"Malfoooy! Put a shirt on!" She said blushing.

Things apparently haven't changed much between them. Malfoy seemed to not notice Hermione's awkwardness around him. Hermione on the other hand tried to avoid Malfoy at all cost. Especially, being alone with him. He was all lovey-dovey. Nothing new, however her perspective changed a bit. She was fairly certain that underneath all this idiotic facade was something much deeper. Too deep for her taste. She wasn't quite sure she could handle that.

"By the way, Harry, would you mind if I borrow your Cloak?"

_Maybe that can hide me for a bit. Give me some peace._

"I'm sorry Hermione, but I already lent it." Harry said biting his lip looking at Ginny who had a secretive smile on her face.

"You lent it? - she asked confused – But obviously Ron didn't think about using it..."

"You can run, but you can't hide, Sweetheart!" Malfoy whispered in her ear pulling her flush against his body. "Pothead needed a bit of persuading but I somehow managed." He said smirking devilishly.

"Ugggh! Leave me alone! Why do you keep terrorizing me!" She screamed smacking him on his arm. She turned and ran to her room. Before closing the door she narrowed her eye slits hissing at Malfoy. "you pervert."

The next weeks were spent in similar fashion. And thus the chilly claws of winter engulfed Hogwarts as November came and gone by.

"It's snowing again. How boring! I want sunshine!" Hermione whined for the umpteenth time. She wasn't very fond of cold weather.

"I for one love snow. It's the only time that the Snorkacks can bathe." Luna said dreamily. Hermione merely rolled her eyes.

"Hermione, can I have a word with you?"

_Malfoy. Oh, no! Not again!_

He tried to get her alone and talk to her for the past days. She tried everything to make that impossible.

Hermione sighed.

"Spit it out, Ferret!" she answered irritated.

"Well I much rather talk to you privately. Just you and me." He said smiling faintly.

"I don't think we have matters to discuss privately. You can say what you want now, or just shut up."

Malfoy's shoulders slumped, he let out a big breath and continued.

"Very well. If that is what you wish. I would like to formally invite you on a date." He said charmingly. "You see I had in mind a picnic..."

"A picnic?" Ginny yelled excitedly. "Have I heard correctly?"

"Yeah, Weaslette, but …" Malfoy couldn't continue because Luna's excited squeal filled the room.

"A picnic? We could see the Snorkacks bathing. Wouldn't that be wonderful, Neville?" She looked at Neville with wide eyes, who only nodded.

"Well, that's settled then – said Hermione taking the opportunity – We'll all go on a picnic. Together." She said emphasizing the last word with a smirk.

"Are you guys going on a picnic?" Ron chimed in, his head appearing from behind the sofa. "You gotta take me too! I don't wanna be alone!" He said determinedly.

"Awww... But you wouldn't be alone! I'd be staying here with you!" Blaise said winking at the redhead.

"That's exactly why I wanna go with them!"

Malfoy looked crestfallen. This was not how it should have gone. Not at all.

"This was a stupid idea, Malfoy! It's bloody cold! I hate cold!" Hermione gritted through her teeth.

"Just wait, Princess! I have a surprise for you. We're almost there."

"That's what you said ten minutes ago, Draco!" Ginny said shivering. They were walking down a path in the Forbidden Forest for over half an hour. Their patience was almost non-existent.

"Just behind this bush." He said pushing past an evergreen snow covered bush.

"Oh, Goddess..." Luna looked flabbergasted. "Not exactly what I wanted but..."

"Oh, Malfoy mate you really are whipped, that you did that..." Harry said amazed.

What they saw was a slice of Paradise. Gone was the snow and the cold. In it's place was a clearing with warm climate and tropical vegetation. A little pond was highlighting the palm trees and bushes. It was shimmering with magic. The whole place was shimmering with charms.

Hermione was speechless. For a moment she deeply regretted that the others came along.

"Seriously?" Her eyes lit up.

He looked at her one eyebrow graciously rising up.

"Really?"

His other eyebrow went up too.

"Really, Malfoy, really?"

"Yep." He nodded solemnly, holding back a smirk.

She looked away trying to contain her excitement.

"Really?" She asked again quietly. Malfoy laughed, seeing her dazed expression.

"Magic is..." She started but her throat ran dry.

"Beautiful." Malfoy finished. With a flick of his wand Malfoy sat up the picnic table. Goods of all kinds and tastes appeared on it. From apple pie to roasted turkey, everything your stomach can possibly desire.

"I would suggest you transfigure your winter clothes with something more fit. I'll do it for you, Hermione."

"No way in hell, Ferret!" She quickly transfigured her clothes into a green summer dress. The others did the same. Blaise of course changed in a gold frilly skirt and a red top.

"You like it, Ronnie. I'm converting to Gryffindor for you." He said smiling.

They ate talking and laughing. Everybody was in a good mood. Hermione glanced periodically at Draco, who didn't seem to see this.

They were now sitting under a palm tree on a conjured blanket.

"Malfoy?" She asked tentatively.

"Yes, Princess." He answered smiling.

"This is really amazing. I had no idea you can do this kind of magic. Your magic is amazingly beautiful."

"It was a piece of cake, really. What else would I use my magic for, hm?" He looked at her smiling crookedly. He continued. "What else beside trying to impress the lady who holds my heart."

Hermione smacked him lightly on his arm.

"Quit saying stupid, embarrassing things, Ferret!" After a brief pause she added. "Well I'm impressed. Just a little mind you."

Malfoy looked smug as ever.

She leaned to the tree closing her eyes.

"Here, Princess - he handed her a bottle – drink a bit of this. It'll help your slumber."

"Okay, Malfoy. I am a bit thirsty, to be honest." She said drinking from the bottle. Suddenly her eyelids felt heavy.

"I think – she yawned – I'm going to take a nap." She said leaning back once again closing her eyes.

* * *

_**Once upon a time, in a far far away land, there lived this beautiful maid warrior.**_

_Malfoy's voice? What is he saying?_

_**Her beauty was only surpassed by her brilliant mind.**_

_What am I wearing?_

Hermione looked around. She was on a field. It looked deserted. But if it was deserted were did the voice come from?

She looked down at her outfit once again. It was outrageous. A short maid outfit, with white lacy stockings_. _She even had a head bandana. Frilly and white.

"What the f..."

_**She was a savior of all things. She was the hope of the fallen and the doomed. At the present moment she was on one of her quests. She was to search and defeat a dragon who was said to kidnap many young maidens.**_

"Malfoy! I know you're hear somewhere I can hear your blasted voice in my head. Stop saying stupid narratives and come here, so I can hex the shit out of you!"

Seeing she was getting no response, she started to walk towards the trees where she thought she saw a moving figure.

_**Our maid warrior named Mia, started to walk towards the forest. She didn't know that a surprise was awaiting for her.**_

"Oh, I didn't know until now, thanks for warning me!" She spatted angrily.

_**She walked slowly to the trees sensing the danger. When she arrived there she was ambushed by two hippogriffs. One of them was wearing big black ugly glasses and a huge poo-shaped scar on his forehead, the other had a huge red mane.**_

"Oh, for the love of..." Hermione started.

"Halt, stranger!" Said the one with glasses. "You are not to pass for we are the guardians who defend the maidens! One step closer and we'll have your head!" The other hippogriff nodded solemnly.

"Apparently – Hermione said sarcastically – I am here to save those maidens."

"Very well!" The redheaded hippogriff said. "Prove yourself then."

_**Mia, the maid warrior, pulled out her wand from her beautifully silky hair and started to perform a charm to prove her worthiness.**_

"Damn! I shall play along given that I apparently have no choice in the matter." She pulled out her wand and did a simple charm conjuring a fire bird.

"Wow!" Said the one with a poo-shaped scar. "You have truly proven yourself!"

"We shall accompany you aiding in your quest to defeat the Dragon Lord," Said the red one impressed.

_**And so our party continued walking the path towards the Dragon Lord's Castle. They walked along in camaraderie sharing their past deeds with each other. Until they reached a clearing.**_

_**On the said clearing was an imposing and truly handsome magician threatening a group of monkeys with his wand. He was about to destroy the annoying creatures, when our heroes reached them.**_

The said magician was a blonde, arrogant looking, aristocratic man. He was dressed up in a dark cloak. A smirk was present on his cold face.

"Malfoy!" Hermione screamed. "I knew it was you behind all of this ridiculous tale. You even transfigured Harry and Ginny in hippogryphs!"

"My fair maiden, I have no idea what you are talking about. For I am not this Malfoy person, but Mallory, the land's greatest Wizard!"

"Stop fooling around, Ferret!" She spat irritated. "And stop terrorizing those... monkeys?"

The monkey looked frightened at her. They looked strangely familiar to Hermione. One of them had short red hair and a dumb expression on his face, the other was black and was clinging to the first one, the third had a blonde mane with bottle caps in it, the last one simply wore a goofy, but frightened expression.

"Oh, my! You transfigured Ron, Blaise, Luna and Neville too. You know forced human transfiguration is a serious crime, Malfoy!" She yelled in a bossy tone.

"I don't know who this Malfoy person is, whom you are confusing me with, but he must be a truly magnificent man, if you compare me to him!" Mallory said smirking.

"Uggh! Just stop pointing your wand at those... monkeys!" She answered annoyed.

"If that is your wish, my fair maiden. I shall do so!" He lowered his wand. The monkeys looked adoringly at Hermione. "But you must know I did a great sacrifice for you, milady, for these monkeys are the Dragon Lords minions and they tried to attack me."

"The Dragon Lord?" Hermione asked curiously. "That's who I'm searching for." She pondered for a minute. "I think."

"And what is your name, fair maiden, if I shall be so bold to ask?" Questioned the Wizard.

"Hermi... I mean Mia. My name is Mia, the warrior maid." She said sarcastically.

"It is my utmost pleasure meeting you, fair maiden Mia!" He responded with a crooked smile.

"The Dragon Lord?" Said one of the monkeys. The red one. "We know where he lives. For your kindness we shall show you the way."

"Very well. Maybe this Lord can give me a clue of what the heck I am doing here."

"Oh, but you know the Dragon Lord, Lady Mia - said the one with bottle caps in her hair – He is your arch nemesis. You have quite a history with him. You must have amnesia, for forgetting your dealings with him."

"That I must have." Said Hermione incredulously.

"Allow me to accompany you on your quest. I shall sacrifice my own life protecting you on this noble adventure." Said Mallory kneeling down before her.

"Whatever..." She said bored."Let's get going!"

_**Thus our heroes continued their sacred adventure through the woods. At one point they reached a big and imposing mansion. It was nothing like our heroes ever saw. The architecture of the castle was ancient and grand. Our heroes expected an army defending the castle, however, reaching the gates they simply entered without any obstacle. As they crossed a huge corridor they saw the first human. A girl. It appeared to be a maid.**_

"Good day to you, Miss." Said Mallory charmingly.

"Good day to you too, travelers." She said brightly. "Our Lord informed us about your arrival, and instructed us to to treat you with our greatest hospitality. From now on your wish is our command. Please come with me to the dining hall."

Mallory looked at Hermione, who was in turn looked truly puzzled.

The red headed hippogriff was the first to speak.

"Lady Mia, this may be a trap. We should not trust them."

"Oh, but my Lord is of noble blood. He would never to such a thing."

"I request to see this Lord immediately." Hermione said determined. She just wanted to end this parade and figure out what this circus was about.

"I'm afraid that is impossible now, for my Lord has not yet returned." She said bowing her head courteously.

Hermione looked at Mallory/Malfoy again. He shrugged.

"That's fine. We shall be awaiting for him in the dining hall." She said frustrated.

_**The maid led them to a sumptuous and august hall, where a dozen of maids greeted them bowing. They sat down as an impressive amount of delicacies appeared before them out of the thin air.**_

"Maid – Hermione said addressing to the one that they spoke to before – can I have a word with you?"

"Of course, milady." She said coming to her and bowing.

"What is this Dragon Lord like?"

"Oh, milady, he is a truly noble-minded man - she said excitedly – he is fair and kind to all of us. He rescued us from a life of poverty from our villages, giving us workplace and even a chance to education." The maid's eyes were shining brightly with adoration.

"Is that so – Hermione asked curiously – I was told that he kidnapped maids and forced to do unimaginable things."

"No! That is not true! He is a veritable gentlemen. He had showed no interest in any of us. Though many hearts were captured by his charming personality. In fact, he doesn't even show his face. He wears a dragon mask at all times." She said regretfully. It was clear that she was one of the love-struck maidens.

"Thank you. You may go now." Said Hermione absentminded.

_What the hell is this all about? If I play along with this story maybe things can return to the normal. And what's up with this Dragon Lord guy. He seems like a misunderstood dude. Wait wasn't monkey Luna or whatever, telling me something about me knowing him. I should ask._

She was just about doing that when the maid spoke again.

"Excuse me, I was told I should escort you to the Throne Room."

_**Our heroes got up and followed the maid. Reaching the Throne Room they were once again met by unbelievable luxury and grandeur. The room appeared to be deserted besides our hero party.**_

"Hey you monkey!" Hermione cried to the Luna monkey. All four monkeys turned to her. She let out a frustrated sigh. "No, you the one with garbage in her hair."

"This is not garbage, milady. This enables me to do the Snorkacks mating ritual." She said defensively.

"Whatever... I just wanted to ask you something. Since I apparently have amnesia – she snorted a bit – I cannot remember of my encounters with this Dragon Lord person. Tell me about it."

"So shall I do. It was a long time ago. The Dragon Lord was a famed Dark Wizard. He was feared by many, and his strength had no match. One day you were at a Ball where nobles gathered. And he made his appearance too, though he was not wanted. That's when he saw you for the first time - she paused dramatically – and that's when he fell in love head over heels with you." She added watching her reaction carefully.

"But you were not affected in the slightest bit and rejected him. It was quite a cruel scene. You humiliated him thoroughly. Everybody in the ballroom laughed and ridiculed him."

_Oh Goddess! This is too familiar._

"And that's how he became your arch nemesis. The fights between the two of you have become legendary."

Hermione risked a glance at Malfoy, who leaned to a book shelf. His expression was blank. As his back touched the shelf, a trap door opened beneath him and swallowed him whole. The last thing they heard was his surprised yelp.

"Malfoy!" Hermione screamed. "What happened to him?" She yelled angrily turning to the maid. "Where is he?"

"Oh, no! - exclaimed the maid shocked – that's one of our Lords traps. Only he knows where it leads or what it does to the poor man." She looked shocked at the floor. "I just hope he is still alive." She whispered shakily.

_No. No. No!_

"What do you mean by that?" She approached the maid and started shaking her violently. "Give him back!" Hermione took out her wand. A hex was just at tip of her tongue. Her eyes were slightly clouded by tears of panic.

"I would kindly ask you to not hurt my maid." Said a deep and dark voice. Hermione looked around, but apparently the voice was disembodied.

"Dragon Lord?" It was not so much of question as an accusation. "I demand that you give me Malfoy back!"

"And why should I do that? I own you nothing." Said the voice indignantly, which was no longer bodiless. He was standing right behind her. She instantly turned around. Had she not been so angry and desperate she might have been slightly scared of his imposing figure. A terrifying Dragon head was masking his face.

A moment. That's all it took for Hermione to point her wand at his throat.

".Back!" She whispered eerily.

"I'm afraid it might be too late for your little friend." He said mockingly.

_This cannot be happening. This is too unbelievable and frightening._

Her mind was blank.

"N-no!" She choked out. "I-I'll k-kill you! I'LL KILL YOU!" She shouted, her complexion livid.

"Kill me?" He laughed. "That's how much you care for your little friend?"

"Oh, you don't know anything!" Hermione yelled.

_If he killed Malfoy. If he truly did that. Then I'll kill him. I don't care anymore. Everything can rot in hell for all I care!_

"Then tell me, Princess." He said softly his voice no longer deep. The Dragon mask was disappeared in thin air. Malfoy's smiling smug face appeared in it's place.

Hermione was so shocked she dropped her wand. He took the opportunity and cupped her face.

"I should have figured it out. Damn it I'm stupid." She whispered dumbfounded.

"Shush, Princess. It's time for our happy ending." His lips were inches from hers.

_He's going to... kiss me._

She closed her eyes leaning into his touch.

BAMM!

She woke up startled.

"Zabini I'll hit you again if you try to kiss me again!" Said a red Ron who was holding a huge stick in his hand. Blaise was looking at him teary eyed.

_Kiss?_

"Wha-what just happened?" She was absolutely dazzled.

_It was just a dream? Insane dream. Stupidly insane and unbelievable dream. I must have had something bad at lunch. Wait a minute..._

"MALFOY!"

* * *

**Preview from the next episode:**

"RON! Wait!" Blaise was running after the red head.

"Leave me alone." Ron grunted out fastening his pace. Blaise ran faster too, finally catching up with him.

"Look, I don't know why you're so mad – he paused – well madder then usual... But I had nothing to do with those chicks."

Ron stopped and looked at Blaise. He looked revolted and angry. Smack! He slapped Blaise soundly. He was holding his cheek looking flabbergasted.

**Tune in with the next episode:** + A kiss! And an Attack? +

* * *

What do you think? Do I deserve praise or punishment for my mad ideas?


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Harry Potter, nor it's characters. Everything belongs to Mrs Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have no intention of gaining any material benefit from this fictional work , never had, never will.**

+A Kiss and an Attack!+

Zabini and Malfoy walked next to each other sulking. Both had their heads lowered and a gloomy aura about them. Both had a black eye.

"I can't believe, mate... I just cannot understand." Whined Blaise. " It never happened. Imagine me... Incapable to seduce someone." He snorted. " My Ronnie is playing hard to get." He said smiling though a sad note was in his voice.

"Don't worry, Zabini. He'll give in eventually. He seemed to adore you in your girl form." He said chuckling.

"Sometimes I think, that it wouldn't even matter if I was a girl or a boy. He just isn't interested in me." He said looking at the ground.

"Keep hoping, mate. That's our main lifeline." Malfoy said patting his friends' back.

"What about you?" Zabini questioned looking at Malfoy sideways.

He looked at him apathetically blinking with his black eye.

"I'm good." He answered just as they reached their Common Room. "She doesn't talk to me, avoids me as if I was the vilest sickness, but I'm good."

"I guess we both have misfortune in love." Zabini said sighing.

A squealing was heard behind them. They turned to find a group of girls looking dreamily at them. One of them was even drooling.

"Can we help you with something?" Malfoy said charmingly, even though his eyes looked irritated.

"The question is – one of them, more forward then the others – if we can help you?" She blinked innocently stroking brazenly her neck. She had her shirt unbuttoned revealing quite a lot.

Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Do we look helpless to you?" He asked looking at them pointedly. They chorused a dreamy sigh.

"We heard you have love problems. Maybe we can help you forgetting about them!" Another one approached Blaise and started stroking his arm. In turn Blaise jumped like he was being burned.

"Yes. We know what you want. We know what all – the first one purred – the boys want."

She put her arms around Draco's neck.

Malfoy had a shocked and repelled expression on his face.

All the girls surrounded them and started cooing.

**Meanwhile...**

"Mione'! You gotta help me with this essay!" Ron asked pleadingly.

"Ronald Weasley! Stop being a wussy lazy potato! You know how important this essay is for knowing your own magic. Flitwick said that this is a great stepping stone for any young Wizard and Witch." She responded bossily.

"I know Hermione! But I really need a good mark on this. You know, I haven't been doing too well lately." Hermione snorted at that.

"Lately?"

"Okay. No need to be harsh." He looked at her with big eyes, he pleaded putting his hands together. "Please. It is very important to me too!"

She breathed out loudly. Never good in saying no to people who need help.

"I'll help." Ron squealed excitedly jumping in Hermione's arms. "But! I will Not do it for you!"

She conjured a parchment and a pen, starting to scribble something licking her upper lip.

"Here... It's a list of references from library books. If you follow this guide it should be easy to write the essay." Ron gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Hermione wiped it with her sleeve.

"Thanks Mione' you're the best! Malfoy sure is a lucky boy!" He said cheekily skipping to the portrait hole before she could throw something at him.

**Back again...**

These fans of theirs were getting creepily annoying. And they couldn't scratch them of off their bodies for the life of it.

"You know... You are so masculine. I never understood why you switched to boys." She said blinking seductively. "They say it takes a real woman to convert a gay man..." She started stroking Blaise's jaw line. He looked green.

That's when the portrait hole closed behind the formerly giddy Ron. He suddenly turned pale, looking at Blaise. Zabini looked flabbergasted. If his dark skin would have made it possible his shade would've matched Ron's hair.

Ron averted his eyes, looking uneasy.

"FERRET!" He screamed unexpectedly. "Are you two-timing Hermione? You foul and loathsome, EVIL bastard!" His face was red and was panting heavily.

"No, Weasel!" He said finally managing to throw off the revolting girls. "I am struggling to get rid myself of unwanted attention." He said looking venomously at the girls.

"Yeah, that's what your telling now, but just before you had some girls proposing to you and stroking your face!" He spitted angrily.

"Um... Ron... You know that I am faithful to Hermione. Besides... Um... Blaise was stroked on the face..."

Ron looked open-mouthed at him. He risked a glance to Blaise who was standing there numb and looking questioningly into his eyes.

"Whatever... - he laughed a somewhat forced laugh – It's none of my business." He scratched his head and started yelling again. "It's not my business if any of you starts two-timing. I-if any of you is a cheating bastard!" He shouted looking away.

"Ronnie – Blaise whispered – I hope you're not thinking any of that. You know you're the only one for me!"

"Come one, Blaise. Clearly he never will be interested in you. Besides, he cannot offer you what I can." She took Blaise's numb hand and placed it on her right breast. "My heart."

Malfoy snorted.

_I think, she is confusing the place of her heart. Anyway, it's interesting how Weasel is reacting._

And he did react. He went next to Blaise pushing his shoulder violently with his, as if he was making his way past him. Which obviously wasn't the situation. He then marched away, mumbling 'I don't care' all the way.

"Wait, Ronnie!" He pushed past the girls and broke into a run.

Malfoy took the opportunity and sneaked into the Common Room.

He breathed out loudly closing the portrait behind him. Hermione looked up at the sound then she looked quickly away seeing him.

"Hi, Hermione!" He said happily. He went over to the couch where she was sitting and sat down next to her. "Have you started your Charms essay. Why am I asking. You probably finished it..."

Hermione only harrumphed ignoring him and writing something on a parchment.

He looked at what she was writing over her shoulder. She turned away and slipped away farther from him.

"I think – he said cheekily – you got an idea wrong." He looked at her. She was paying him no attention, he continued. "When analyzing one's magical abilities not only knowledge and experience should be considered as the most relevant, there is also the environment factor."

She sighed looking at him.

"The environment is included in the experience category, you fool! It's a pathetic attempt to strike up a conversation." She said annoyed.

"But it worked." He said smiling. "Are you still mad, Princess?"

No response only a shrug.

"But I still think the environment should be taken separately." He continued.

"Why is that?"

"Because it is a vital thing. Especially, in our early years. A lot depends from the environment you grew up in before your Hogwarts years, when you are actually using magic."

"Are you talking about how Purebloods have more advanced magic skills, because they grew up in a magical environment?" She said accusingly.

"You know that's not true, Princess. "He said sadly that she was so aversive towards him. "Besides, I wasn't talking about that. I am talking about your first experiences with your own magic and how the things around you can trigger it."

"But sometimes even in a magical environment, your magic can appear suppressed. Take for example Dumbledore's sister or Neville. They were thought as squibs in their childhood, expressing no magical ability whatsoever." She said turning to him explaining animatedly.

"Yes, but these are exceptions. You misunderstand my point. I'm not talking only about magical environment. I am talking about the things that happened early in your childhood and influenced your magic. Seeing it like that Neville and Dumbledore's sister aren't exceptions at all." Malfoy said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"And so we come again to my point. Environmental factors are part of our experiences in life." She said smugly. They continued talking in this fashion for a long time.

**At the same time...**

"RON! Wait!" Blaise was running after the red head.

"Leave me alone." Ron grunted out fastening his pace. Blaise ran faster too, finally catching up with him.

"Look, I don't know why you're so mad – he paused – well madder then usual... But I had nothing to do with those chicks."

Ron stopped and looked at Blaise. He looked revolted and angry. Smack! He slapped Blaise soundly. He was holding his cheek looking flabbergasted.

"How many times do I have to tell you? '.Care!" He said emphasizing every word with a punch in Blaise's torso. Blaise grabbed his hands stopping them. He looked into his eyes and closed the distance between them kissing him. Ron stayed still. His hands balled up in Blaise's grip.

It was a chaste kiss. Blaise intended to be it that way. That's why he was shocked when he felt Ron's tongue on his lower lip.

_finally!_

Blaise couldn't control himself. He pushed Ron to the wall burying his large hand in the boys hair. At some point they broke apart from their passionate embrace.

"I should kill you." Ron said panting.

"Kill me... Kiss me – he said in the same manner – do whatever you want." He smiled stroking Ron's nose with one long graceful finger.

Ron pushed him off. He looked at him then turned and started walking away. Blaise's eyes grew wide.

"Wait! Ronnie! Where are you going?"

"To the library – he said coldly – I have homework to do."

"Can I come with you?" He said hopefully.

"No. You gonna go back to the Common Room. Alone." He said emphasizing the last word.

**In the Common Room.**

"Listen, Hermione! Think about our experiences of the Dark War. It was much due to our environment. Of course our deeds count the most. But many of us never in their life imagined they would be capable of producing such powerful magic, had our circumstances been different."

"Okay – she said Hermione pinching her nose in thought – I see what you mean. Perhaps, you are right. Had our life not been in danger due to the war we would have never discovered many of our talents. Like Luna did with her Seer ability."

"Or Neville with his Plant Whispering magic." Draco said in thought.

"I guess having your life endangered or especially having your loved one's in peril, can bring you to do unimaginable things." She said pensively.

"Yes, I know that, Princess." Malfoy said smugly.

_The dream. He saw much more then was intended. He and his stupid manipulating magic._

"Ugh. I forgot, I was supposed to hate you." She said standing up.

"Supposed to. But you love me." He said cheekily.

Hermione looked at him. His shirt had disappeared.

_Damn him!_

"You wish!" She said snapping her door shut behind her.

Just as she snapped hers shut, another door snapped open. Blaise entered.

He sat on the couch sighing and burying his face into his hands. He glanced up at a curiously looking, Malfoy.

"Why are you half-naked, Malfoy?"

He shrugged.

**A week after.**

"Attention please!" Dumbledore's voice rang through the Great Hall. "I apologize for interrupting your feast, but Professor Flitwick here – he looked at the little teacher who grew red at the Great Hall's attention – asked me congratulate certain students on their essays." He recited. "Ginevra Weasley. Harry Potter. Neville Longbottom. Luna Lovegood. Ronald Weasley. Blaise Zabini. Hermione Granger and last, but never least Draco Malfoy. May a loud cheer be heard of them for their excellent essays, which included their own personal experience with the War. Three cheers for our heroes."

Clapping and screaming started. A loud hip-hip hooray filled the room.

"Honestly, - Hermione said irritated – this was really unwanted." She smiled a huge fake smile at anybody who looked in their way.

"Yep." Harry agreed.

Unknown to them many pairs of jealous gazes watched them.

* * *

**Preview from the next Episode:**

"We are really lucky Hermione is Dobby's friend." Said Blaise carrying a basket.

"Yeah, my Princess is fair to all creatures. " He was carrying one too.

"Oh, we're almost at the Common Room. I can't wait to see Ronnie excitedly eating these sweets."

"Yeah, I also..." A faint explosion disrupted him. An enormous cloud of black fog engulfed them

"Watch out, Blaise! We're being attacked."

Then...

Nothing.

Deep Radio Voice says:

**Tune in with the next Episode of Malfoy the Fool! Heartless Hermione? : **+The foulest creatures! KEEP FIGHTING!+

Also if you have an opinion use your gift from Nature and speak up.(Or type it down?)


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Harry Potter, nor it's characters. Everything belongs to Mrs Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have no intention of gaining any material benefit from this fictional work , never had, never will.**

+The foulest creatures! KEEP FIGHTING!+

"We are really lucky Hermione is Dobby's friend." Said Blaise carrying a basket.

"Yeah, my Princess is fair to all creatures. " He was carrying one too, a smug expression coloring his face.

"Oh, we're almost at the Common Room. I can't wait to see Ronnie excitedly eating these sweets."

"Yeah, I also..." A faint explosion disrupted him. An enormous cloud of black fog engulfed them

"Watch out, Blaise! We're... being attacked."

Then...

Nothing.

**Meanwhile...**

"Hermione I can't thank you enough. Imagine I was praised for an essay! An essay!"

They were walking together from the grounds. They had Care for Magical Creatures Class, and Hagrid asked them to stay behind and help him clean the Ghoul manure. Malfoy and Blaise disappeared after that. Hermione was somehow inexplicably upset at Malfoy, who seemed to skip the dirty work.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She heard this for the umpteenth time today.

"Ron, don't act silly. It's not that of a big deal."

"Maybe for you, but bloody hell – he said, a skip in his step – it's a miracle for me. Don't be a killjoy!" He pleaded.

"Fine, fine! Besides you don't have to thank me. The essential part was your work."

"Thanks, 'Mione! Oh-oh bitch at twelve o'clock." He said looking forward.

She looked at the same direction. Astoria was marching towards her.

Reaching her, she pushed her shoulder with a perfectly manicured index finger.

"Where is he?" she said revolted.

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused and angry at being questioned.

"Where is my Draco?" she said sniffing delicately.

"YOUR Draco? Where is he... I don't know probably somewhere... doing something?" she said mockingly.

"Stop fooling around, Mudblood. I went to your Common Room. By the way your hallway is really dirty. Dirty as your blood. Anyway, they said to me that Drakie is gone missing." she ranted.

"You did something to him again." she continued accusingly.

"That or he didn't want to see your ugly frog face, now if you'll excuse me." she pushed past her walking away.

_I have a bad feeling. Why the heck did the guys tell her he is missing of all things._

"Uggh! Your face is ugly!" she shouted pathetically.

_Great comeback... this girl has the intelligence of a groundhog._

"Hermione." - Ron spoke cautiously – "Do you... think something happened?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Ron. What on earth could have happened?" she said driving her eyebrows together in thought and concern.

**Meanwhile... **

_I cannot move. I can barely breath. My head... the black fog... it's as though it entered my mind. Blaise... is he here. Is he okay? Can I talk?_

"B-b-blase?" Malfoy stuttered hoarsely.

A sound silence followed. Then...

"Malfoy?" - Blaise said panicking – "Are you well?"

"Yes... Yes... I'm good. Besides this fog. I can't seem to move. You?"

"Fine." Silence followed. "Where are we?"

"I don't know, Blaise – hissed an irritated Malfoy – I can't see a damned thing!"

"My my my... - droned a voice in the dark – aren't our little hero Slytherin Princes a bunch of coward bastards..." The voice was full of venom.

"Who are you?" Malfoy said madly. He was trying frantically to find his wand, when he realized he can't move properly.

_They probably took it anyway._

"Whoever you are, you don't know what you've gotten yourself into." Malfoy said threateningly.

"They will come after us." said Blaise confidently. "And they won't be forgiving. So you better release us now. Before things get bloody."

"Coming for you?" mocked the voice. "Why that is what I am precisely hoping for."

**At the same time, in the Common Room.**

"Do you think, this is a prank?" said Ginny worriedly.

"I hoped it is. But I don't know." Harry spoke sighing sadly.

The portrait hole opened.

"Luna?" Both spoke out hopefully.

"Do I look blonde and outterspace to you?" said Hermione entering.

"Hermione! We're so glad you're here!" said Ginny walking towards her.

"Oy! Did something happen? What's up with that black stuff outside?" said Ron confused.

Harry joined Ginny taking her hand.

"I'm afraid we have terrible news." Harry said tensely.

"Horrid even. You better sit down. The both of you." Ginny spoke compassionately.

"I'd rather stand. Now don't talk to us like we're halfwits. Speak up."

"Malfoy and Blaise are... missing."

Hermione's knees buckled slightly.

"Haha... What? Stop joking. This is moronic, guys!" She started to laugh peculiarly, shaking her head.

They were watching her with a concerned look.

"Shut it 'Mione!" They all looked at a pale Ron, who continued undisturbed. "What happened?"

"We came back to our Common Rooms, when we saw what seemed like the remnants of an explosion." Ginny told them.

Harry continued.

"All we found were two destroyed sweets baskets and this." Harry handed Hermione a slightly burned piece of paper.

She read her eyes widening.

"We couldn't figure out what it means." he said.

Ron took the paper from Hermione.

Hermione seemed to gather herself. "Where is Luna and Neville?"

"They went searching the castle. We stayed behind, should they... return. At first we thought it was a prank. Who knows. Maybe it is. Maybe they're fine."

"Quit Moon for mere rent? What in Merlin's balls is that supposed to mean?" asked Ron angrily.

The portrait door opened once again. All were holding their breath.

"They are not in the castle." spoke a distressed Luna entering. "We even asked Dobby to search for them. And is a house elf can't find them...well, it's..."

"All for nothing..." spoke up a confused Neville. "Have you guys figured out what the message means?"

Harry and Ginny shook their heads.

"It's an anagram." whispered Hermione staring into space. She turned to the others. "Have you messaged Dumbledore?"

"I sent him my Patronus. He didn't answer, yet. What's an anagram, 'Mione?" inquired Harry.

"Letters in words mixed up result other words. You know like..."

Harry instantly remembered the name and the dreadful face.

"Do you... think this is from his Followers?" asked Ginny truly panicking. "Do you think there were Death Eaters left uncaptured?"

"No. Whoever did this has mediocre thinking. In other words they're idiots." She said snorting.

"But we shouldn't underestimate them. They captured Malfoy and Zabini after all."

Ron sat down putting his face in his hands. "What should we do?"

"What does the anagram stand for, Hermione?" asked Neville.

"What should we do? - she said taking out her wand – we'll go get them back."

"Where?" Ron asked also taking out his wand. They all did the same determined looks in their eyes.

"The anagram stands for the... Room of Requirement." She said heading to exit the Common Room.

As they all walked down the corridor from the dirty patch of explosion, they had one thought in mind. They had enough of fighting, blood and curses flying. But this was about their friends. They had lost too much, seen too much in the war to stay back and wait for Dumbledore's help. They were not willing to loose another loved one. Not willing to see them hurt. They'd be damned if they let it happen again.

**Never again.**

Had they looked back they would've seen that the Spirit's Scepter started to rotate faster. His usual blue glow was changing, first into purple then into a flaming red.

"Draco, do you feel it?" Blaise asked whispering.

"Yes, Blaise. It's a creepy place. It shimmers of dark magic. And I can't sense any other kind of magic. If I'd didn't know any better I'd say we are behind the veil." he sniffed the air around him.

"It smells rotten."

"I hope they'll be here soon, coz this feels like hell. It's frustrating that we can't even move." said Blaise struggling to move his limbs, but to no avail.

They reached the entrance of the Room of Requirement.

"Here we are." said Ginny.

"But how will we enter?" asked Luna. "We are not the ones requiring the room."

As if on cue a dark-wood door appeared.

"Looks like this answers your question." responded Hermione gripping her wand tighter.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." said a voice behind them. They turned to see Barnabas the Barmy stopping his ballet lesson for the trolls on the tapestry above.

"And why is that, Barnabas?" asked Hermione suspiciously.

"Because I have never felt the room being this mad. Someone's messed with the castle. Someone tampered the Room's magic. The room is granting a request, that is forbidden."

"What request?" Harry asked coldly.

Barnabas twirled, and did a gracious pirouette.

"I don't know exactly what the clocked figures wanted. But it seemed to be a wish, that made the room use dark magic."

They all had a grave expression on their faces.

"This is more serious, than I have thought." said Hermione.

"Hermione, - said Harry with a blank expression looking emptily towards the door – you know this is a trap."

"I know, Harry. But we have to save them."

"Enough talk. Let's head inside." said a very determined Ron.

They entered the dark room. Barnabas sighed and resumed teaching the proper way to curtsey to the trolls.

"Lumos maxima!" said Neville. Nothing happened. He grunted, almost whining. Why did this always happen to him?

Hermione tried it too. "Lumos Maxima!" she cried confidently.

Still no effect. She flicked her wand, first self-assured, then her movements turn in a terrified frenzy.

"Oh, no!" she said panicking. "We cannot use magic. The room is restricting our powers."

A faint green light illuminated a path before them. They could only see a few feet away. Bones seemed to decorate the road. Human bones and skulls.

"Let's go. Everyone be careful we may have to use body-on-body combat." said Harry looking around and searching for the unseen enemy.

They walked down on the path for a few minutes in silence. They were aware of every little detail surrounding them. The deadly silence was interrupted by a deep and frustrated grunting.

"Who's there?" said a faint voice. "Have you changed your mind and release us? There's got to be a bit of common sense in you morons!"

"Malfoy? Is that you? Hermione said running forward to the source of the voice.

"Watch out, Hermione! This may be a trick." Harry cried out.

However, Hermione paid no attention to him. Only one thing was on her mind. Reaching Malfoy.

The others followed her close behind lead by Ron.

"Hermione." Malfoy said relieved. "I knew my Warrior Maid would come and save us."

"Shut it, Malfoy!" said Hermione softly. She reached them and saw them sitting on a chair. "Now get up, Malfoy, don't just sit there idly and lets leave this damned Room of Requirement." She said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you think if we could move we'd stay in a dark room chatting with Blaise?" he said irritated.

"What do you – she tried to take her hand from Malfoy's shoulders but found herself unable to do so – I-I ca-cannot move. Damn, this was a trap. How could I have been so blinded." She turned to warn the others. "Don't touch them, they've got a petrifying jinx on them!"

"What will we do?" questioned a terrified Ginny. "They can't move, and we can't use magic to move them."

"What do you mean, Weaslette?" asked Malfoy with growing terror.

However, she couldn't answer a cold light blinded them. When they could see again somewhat, they were surrounded by a group of cloaked individuals.

"What she means is you have no way to escape. We manipulated the Room in such way that you will not be able to counterattack, nor defend yourselves. You are trapped saint heroes of the Dark War." the dark voice mocked, finishing his speech with a fake laugh.

The one's who weren't petrified raised their wands instinctively.

"Don't even bother. Your magic won't work here. That's what we requested from the Room." said a girl's shrill voice next to the one who was talking until now.

"You... you monsters. You have abused the Castle. I won't forgive you for this." said Hermione with choleric black anger.

"Don't act like you own the Castle." the one who seemed to be their leader screamed in rage. He continued eerily. "Now let the show begin!"

The room darkened again. The peculiar faint green light returning. Shadows were moving in the background. Hermione could still sense the cloaked figures watching them.

The shadows were coming nearer. Silence was broken by creeping steps. The shadows were finally no longer shadows. They stepped into the light and revealed themselves to be the foulest creatures known to mankind.

Inferi. One of the darkest and most disgusting beings in the world. But they weren't just any Inferi. They were the victims of the War. On both parts. Their lost loved ones mixed with the one's they killed with their own hands.

Hermione screamed a silent scream. Everybody stood numb, gazes filled with terror and guilt. Luna begin sobbing, and so did Ginny. Neville was shaking so violently he seemed to get dizzy from it.

Harry was the first to recover somewhat.

"Everyone prepare for combat. Surround Malfoy, Zabini and 'Mione! Protect them."

Ron was the first to do so. He rushed to Blaise's side looking at him for a moment. Blaise narrowed his eyes and nodded understandingly. Ron did the same.

Hermione started to mumble incoherently.

"Hermione. Please. We need you. I beg you. Don't do this to yourself."

Hermione's eyes were blank, she seemed to somehow stay hypnotized in the middle of this chaos.

"Please, Hermione. We need to think." No response came.

Meanwhile, the others have started to fight with the foul creatures.

"Granger!" shouted Malfoy angrily. "This is no time for self-pity."

She seemed to come back from her daze. Reality was crashing on her senses in a cruel manner. "You're right we are in grave danger." she whispered hoarsely.

"Now let's think how we can release ourselves." he said.

"I don't know. Our bloody wands won't work!"

"Wands not, but... what if, we wouldn't need them."

"You're a bloody genius Malfoy!" said Hermione grinning.

"Malfoy, Blaise – she continued – you both know a bit of wandless magic. Concentrate on the Ennervate spell and on three release magical energy."

"One." They closed their eyes. "Two." They opened their mouths. "THREE!"

"Ennervate!" they chanted in unison.

Hermione tried moving her fingers. The were perfectly fine along with every other part of her body.

"YES! We did it!"

Malfoy and Blaise stood up in an instant.

"Everyone! Use wandless magic. It works!" Malfoy shouted.

Relieved cries were heard. They used every bit of their magical prowess, and concentrated on the only spells that were effective to counterattack the Inferi. Fire spells.

"Incendio!"

"Lacarnum Inflamare!"

Fire engulfed the Inferi. Harry was about to cry in victory when the fire ceased, but the Inferi seemed to be unaffected. They started their attack again.

Hermione stood shocked barely noticing an Inferi almost jumping on her. Luckily, Malfoy blasted the damned thing.

"Focus, Granger! Why isn't our magic working on them?"

The room seemed to spin with Hermione.

_Why indeed? That guy said we would be defenseless, but I don't think he counted on us using wandless magic. It seems to work. The Ennervate spell was efficient. The Inferi are the only ones unaffected._

She looked at the Inferi. It was truly cruel what she saw. For a moment she seemed to have locked eyes with the soulless body of a Death Eater she killed. Malfoy battled a young Order member, who fought well and enthusiastically while he leaved. And died as a hero.

Even Malfoy seemed to have a hard time firing spells on him.

Her eyes widened in realization. This was truly a show. Why she didn't think of this before? One obvious question was filling her mind.

What would Inferi do in Hogwarts?

_It makes sense. They are here to torture us. They couldn't bring the real thing, but something that is like them so we would be numbed down by fear and guilt. Guilt... yes. They must have sensed our biggest weakness._

"Guys!" she shouted enthusiastically. "They aren't real. This is all a show."

"Bloody hell, Hermione – cried Ron after being punched by one – I tell you they are real as it can be."

She looked at the Inferi. Hundreds of them. It was truly a miracle they resisted until now.

_They are real, but not genuine._

_Of course. Of course. It doesn't matter that I had it all figured out. We will eventually be overpowered by these fakes._

"Hey you!" she shouted in the dark where she presumed their enemies were. "I demand you to stop with this charade. We have figured your plan out and it's not working."

"Oh, but I think it is working very well." he said smugly.

"Why are you doing this to us? We haven't done a freaking thing to you! We may have even saved a few of your pathetic lives in the War!" she cried confused and upset, tears were clouding her vision.

She looked to her side. Ginny was down. Luna and Neville tried to protect her, while Harry was in a rage.

"You did no such thing! You don't deserve what you have. All you heroes are only pathetic. Look at you. You aren't even willing to fight these things. Why is that? Because you know deep inside you are guilty."

This struck a cord somewhere deep in Hermione's soul. This person has voiced her innermost fears. The things that caused her sleepless nights. The guilt. The guilt that made her unable to live a normal life. To forgive herself and be happy. All of them were not only outnumbered and out powered, but also their morals and confidence had sunk so low, that it was a matter of minutes, until they would give up and be murdered.

The cloaked group began chanting in a mocking sing song voice:

_**Murderers. Not heroes.**_

Hermione's knees crashed with the floor. Guilt.

"Ironic wouldn't it be?" Malfoy shouted. "If they did what the Dark Lord himself couldn't do..."

_This were a bunch of idiots. I suspect they wouldn't stand a chance all combined before one of our own. But I have to hand it to them. I can't fight. They were right. _

The Inferius, Hermione had previously recognized as one of the Death Eaters, was dangerously close to Hermione. She was of course oblivious. The Inferius launched himself on Hermione. His cold rotten hands snaked around her throat nearly crashing it. She cried out in pain, almost fainting.

Fortunately, Malfoy saw her predicament and launched a powerful wandless spell hitting the Inferius square in the back. He ran to Hermione gathering her up from the heap she lay in on the floor.

Their gazes locked and in the next instant they were sharing the shortest and most unromantic kiss they could have ever imagined.

"KEEP FIGHTING!" he shouted at her. And it suddenly dawned on Hermione. Her unwillingness to fight when her comrades were giving their lives for each other. For her. What kind of coward, stupid and selfish person would do that?

_The Goddess gave me power to fight, and so I shall protect myself and the one's I love._

She risked a glance at Malfoy, and it suddenly struck her. Her mind was rearranging her thoughts in a moment. Her heart gave her strength for what she meant to do.

She took Malfoy's hand and started incanting an incoherent mumble. The only words Malfoy was able to make out were: 'Goddess help us'

Then...

Time stopped. Motions were freezed, fighting ceased., breathing stoppered. Even the heartbeats seemed to halt. The ground opened up between them. A dazzling blue light enveloped them.

The effect didn't last long. But the moment seemed to be something beyond magic. All was the same as it was before. Besides the thing between them. That stick. A simple stick which they were both gripping now fiercely. Malfoy looked at her, his eyes held thousands of questions.

The Spirit's Scepter.

"Never. Again!" she said softly. She turned to the fighting scene. Both of their hands were still holding the Scepter. She looked at her friends. She could see a blue shimmer surrounding each. She could see the Inferi for what they were. Mere fossils of dark magic.

The air around her seemed to explode and implode at the same time. Like nothing they had ever seen before.

Had they ever seen a nuclear explosion, they would have said that was happening at the moment.

The Inferi vanished in a split-second.

Hermione was breathing so hard her lungs were hurting.

The cloaked figures were laying unconsciously on the ground. They faces revealed. A part of them she didn't even recall of seeing. Some of them she recognized as their ardent fans. The fans that praised and adored them. The fans that claimed eternal devotion.

Ron was panting heavily his mouth hanging open. Blaise was holding an injured arm. Harry rushed to Ginny, who had regained consciousness and was weeping silently. Though if it were tears of joy or sorrow was hard to tell. Likely both. Luna stood hypnotized her head inclined, looking towards the Scepter. Neville stood dumbfounded alternatively looking between the Scepter and their attackers.

A few minutes seemed to have passed, everybody being in a hypnotic state. The door crashed open. Dumbledore and most of the staff entered panicked.

He seemed to look confused for a minute until his laid his eyes upon Hermione and Draco still clutching to the Scepter.

After some thought he spoke up.

"I suspect what happened here may as well be one of the greatest tales in our history. You, children seem to have a talent for making history." He said lightly but his gaze turned cold and hard upon seeing the previously cloaked students.

"Madam Pomfrey! Escort our the children to the Hospital Wing. I will take care of the rest. Although it seems, that they were taken care of alright."

"Professor – Hermione said with a question in her voice, she walked holding the Scepter towards the Headmaster – I don't think this belongs to us."

"Oh, but I think, Miss Granger, that is rightfully yours. Nevertheless, if you may allow me to borrow it for researching purpose, I would be more than thankful." he said his whole face sparkling with joy and unabashed admiring.

"Of course, Headmaster." she said somewhat automatically.

"Excuse us Headmaster, I think we all deserve taking a nap... that or passing out..." said Draco lightly but with a firm gleam.

"Well - Ron said walking towards the nursery – who would have seen that one coming." he scratched his head.

_Who indeed?_

* * *

**Tune in with the next Episode of Malfoy the Fool! Heartless Hermione? **

+Astoria, the Rabid groundhog! Snog a Basilisk?+

**Short(hah) preview:**

"But I still don't really undestand. How did the Scepter produce that kind of blast?" [...]

"Like the first time you use magic, when you are a child. You don't know what you do, but you feel what you have to do."

"Oh Drakie! I have missed you so much. We haven't been able to spend time together. Lucky for us we are going to spend the whooole - she looked at Hermione with spite shimmering in her smirk - holidays together. What a wonderful thing for us to cohost the party! Right, Drakie sweety?"

"Hell no! I would rather snog a bloody Basilisk than go to your damned ball! And I AM NOT JEALOUS! I don't care for you. For all I care you can shag the whole female population of England!"

* * *

Reviewing might mean one less Basilisk snog, you know...


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Harry Potter, nor it's characters. Everything belongs to Mrs Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have no intention of gaining any material benefit from this fictional work , never had, never will.**

+ Astoria, the Rabid groundhog! Snog a Basilisk? + 

"So...um... I don't want to appear dumb or something, but I don't get it. What happened?"

Ron looked into space frowning.

Malfoy snorted.

"I think it's too late for that Weaselbee. I mean you not appearing dumb. You were born to be dumb."

"You are not dumb Ronald, I don't understand it either." said Luna reassuringly.

Malfoy sighed.

"To be honest I think only Hermione can explain it."

He looked at Hermione who stood near the balcony and stared out at the night sky.

"You'd be surprised that I myself wasn't even sure." She paused sliding a hand through her hair. "Last night I asked Dumbledore about it."

"What did he say?" asked Ginny.

"He explained to me that we were calling for the Scepter."

They all looked confused at her.

She breathed out loudly. Her heart felt like a heavy weight.

"Remember Spirit's tale?"

They all nodded.

"I am ashamed, but I was unwilling to fight. I was captured by guilt. And I watched you guys almost being murdered. I am sorry. So sorry." Tears welled up in her eyes.

Her teary gaze was met by many understanding ones. Harry and Ron came up to her and gave her a brief hug. An awkward silence followed this.

"I felt like that too at some point." Ginny said quietly, looking down.

"It was hard. Especially, with those foul creatures. That was a hit way below the belt." continued Harry, gently squeezing Ginny's shoulder.

"I never thought... we will have to fight again." Neville chimed in.

"I somehow feel ashamed that we let ourselves be captured." Blaise said in a low tone glancing at Malfoy. Draco nodded.

"It was not your fault guys." said Hermione firmly. "Neither of us expected that we will fight ever again. We were blissfully ignorant of the fact that the world still has evil in it."

A silent agreement was in the room.

"What made you call the Scepter, Hermione?" Luna asked in a soft voice. She looked at her, and the blondes eyes seemed to already know the answer.

"I'd like to say that my courage and strength - she laughed – But it was reallt the fact that this IDIOT shouted at me." Hermione's looked at Malfoy gratefully. "That's when I realised we can't give up. Fighting is our only choice. Even if we want peace. Even if we are feeling guilty."

Silence captured the room. They all felt at some point what Hermione had. They could easily emphatize with her.

"So I asked the Goddess for help. I prayed for what seems like a long time. I desperately yearned for help. To save us all." She continued. "And she gave it to me in the form of the Spirit's Scepter."

"The rest you know. The scepter focused our magical energy. Mine and Malfoy's. And broke the spell of the Room."

"Personally, I think those idiots were lucky to get out of this alive." Neville said surprising everyone.

"Yeah, I mean have you seen that things energy, it was like a bloody tidal wave!" Ron spoke in amazement.

"But I still don't really undestand. How did the Scepter produce that kind of blast? And wasn't it supposed to be like in the tale. You know, them dying." asked Ginny narrowing her eyes in thought.

Hermione stayed silent for a minute staring into space.

"Yes, I have thought about that. But it wasn't really like the tale. In the tale Spirit's magic was forced out by the Scepter. That moment when we released the magic, the Scepter didn't force our magic to surface. We controlled it."

"You controlled it?" Harry inquired.

"Yes, we did. I could feel it. It was as though..." Hermione wasn't sure if she could continue. What she felt at that moment was something very intimate. Something that words are unable to describe properly.

"Like the first time you use magic, when you are a child. You don't know what you do, but you feel what you have to do." She turned red, and didn't know how to explain it better.

"Yeah, - Malfoy continued seeing Hermione's discomfort - the Scepter knew what we wanted and obeyed our will. We weren't unwilling to fight as Spirit was. The Scepter didn't use us, we used it." Mouths opened to question further, however Malfoy cut them off. "End of story."

They talked for hours about what happened there. Theories and confessions of supressed feelings filled the time.

Days passed and it was two weeks before Christmas. Almost time to go home. Things returned to normal. Their experience in the Room of Requirement seemed surreal. Everyday, when they looked at the Scepter, it was just as before. What happened in the Room, naturally became common knowledge and gossip subject in Hogwarts. Dumbledore had made sure of that.

Hermione wished that the old man could have been a little more discreet. A nasty side effect to this was a new wave of admirers. Like the first time around that helped them...

"Oh, Princess what do you wish for me to give to you as a present? He had been nagging her ever since the first day of the month. "Do you want jewlery, or something hand-made? He said approaching her. He was close too close for her taste. Hermione turned away from him with a grunt.

"Maybe a special edition of a rare book? Or – he was breathing to her neck now, she turned and saw he somehow made his shirt vanish – would you prefer a pair of naught lingerie?

"I wish for you to stop being a perverted freak! She shouted angrily, her face bursting in flames.

"Oh, but you love me the way I am, darling!" She said leaning in and tipping her nose with his index finger.

"You... You are seriously delusional. And a moron to top that! Why wont you leave me be? At the end her tone was almost whiney. She wished she could make her own blush disappear.

_Note to self: research a spell that can hide your blush._

"Fine. - he said with a grin gracing his features.- I'll just surprise you then."

He looked at a smirking Blaise and mouthed, audibly enough for Hermione to hear 'I'm going to buy the lingerie.'

After all that happened the things didn't seem to gain a romantic turn in their case. Hermione feared more than ever to be alone with him. She felt as if her insides were boiling whenever he came close or looked at her in that funny way.

_How can he make so angry all the time? As if his mere presence is making my vision turn red._

"My mother is going to organize a big gathering, guys. You are all invited. Your folks have already been invited." Ginny said smiling enthusiastically.

It was a cold afternoon and everyone was in the Common Room sipping hot chocolate. Curtesy of Dobby.

"Christmas feasts are an excellent opportunity to catch House Snorphels. They are attracted by the eggnog." chimed in Luna with a serene smile. Neville nodded affectionately.

"It'll be in our new house too. Can't wait to see what improvements our parents made on it." added Ron, his eyes twinkling at the thought.

"Ooh, I will finally meet my inlaws! How wonderful is that?" exclaimed Blaise turning to hug Ron. Ron ducked in the last minute, resulting by Blaise falling flat on his face.

"No way are you calling my parents your IN LAWS! You freaky lunatic!"

Hermione smiled to herself and chanced a look at Malfoy. He acted uncharacteristically gloomy now. A sad glint coloured his eyes darker, than they usually were. He seemed to pay no attention to the festive feeling that was amongst the others. He didn't even pay attention to her anymore.

_Why is this annoying me? I should thank my lucky stars he doesn't disturb my peace._

She glanced at him for what seemed like the umpteenth time. She pondered what she should say.

Something along the lines: Is something wrong, Draco?

But her tongue

"Ferret-face! Stop sulking, you are annoying me!" she said in a half annoyed half joking tone.

Malfoy just shrugged. He was about to respond when the portrait hole signaled a guest wanting to enter.

Luna went to get it. She spoke something to the portrait and turned to face the others.

"It's Astora."

A petite soft voice chimed in "Ahem... she cleared her throat- Astoria."

Malfoy sighed and stood up. He let Astoria in and offered her a place on one of the couches.

"Drakie, you naughty boy. Have you forgotten about your dear Astoria lately?" She said in a squeeky tone.

Hermione grunted, picked up the Daily Prophet and pretended to be extremely preoccupied. However, she followed them with the corner of her eyes. The corners of her mouth twisted in a frown.

"Of course I haven't, Astoria darling. I was just busy."

"Oh, but you are always busy! She continued whining.

_If this girl would whine any more, I'd think she was jinxed by some one to act like a slutty cow. Obviously, that's not the case... she IS a slutty cow._

"Oh Drakie! I have missed you so much. We haven't been able to spend time together. Lucky for us we are going to spend the whooole - she looked at Hermione with spite shimmering in her smirk - holidays together. What a wonderful thing for us to cohost the party! Right, Drakie sweety?"

Hermione sat rooted to the place. She felt queasy to her stomach. She felt as if the eggs she ate earlier would make their way back. Her ears seemed to buzz peculiarly.

Draco looked uneasy and somewhat sad. He nodded politely looking into emptiness.

Astoria was smirking triumphantly.

"Well – she stood up – I know you are busy. I wont occupy your time any longer."

Draco stood up as well leading her out. Before she exited she placed two sound kisses on Draco's cheeks, and gave him a long hug. She glanced at Hermione a mocking smirk, making her look like a troll.

"See you SOON!" She said before exiting the portrait hole.

Hermione was clutching the newspaper as if it a garden gnome that just bit her finger off.

"I don't think I will be able to come to the party, guys ." Malfoy said breaking the silence, that followed Astoria's show.

"Why not?" Harry inquired curiously.

"My parents are organizing this stupid high class ball that I am supposed to be hosting. The young Malfoy heir will be the charm off the night." He added somewhat bitterly.

"At the same time?" Ginny ask sadly.

"Yeah. I was not sure. But Astoria just confirmed it."

Hermione stared at Malfoy. Unexplainable anger boiling in her. She felt like she could jump on Malfoy and strangle him any moment. Unable to comtain her spite she burst out.

"What are you? Seven, ferret? You can say no, can't you? Or are you afraid what daddy is gonna say?" she said venom dripping in her tone.

Malfoy looked at her eyes narrowing with momentary anger.

"You wouldn't understand. I care for my parents too, you know? I'm not some feelingless bastard."

"You could've fooled me!" she cried standing up

He stood up as well. His complexion perplexed.

"What is wrong with you?" Sadness overcame his grey eyes. His words were a coarse whisper.

This was a clear clue for the other to retreat. Everybody went to their rooms silently.

"What is wrong with me?" she approached him, punching his shoulder strongly. "What is wrong with you? You know how important Order celebrations are! You disappoint everyone. That's all you are good to do!" She screamed rage filling her. Her hair seemed to fill up with static electricity.

"What the hell do you mean?" He said leaning closely, inspecting her eyes.

"I mean that you would rather choose your hypocritic ball, than your blasted friends! You'd rather choose that slutty Astoria and her bloody party over... - for a moment she stayed silent, her anger flashing and making her tremble – over us!"

"Oh." He said softly understanding filling his eyes. "Hermione love. Calm yourself. I will never love someone else. There is no need for jealousy."

If she was angry before, now she felt as if her anger would make her insides implode.

Malfoy smirked, seemingly unaware of her feelings.

"You know... I wanted to ask you before, but I was unsure, if you would accept, or be offended. - he paused for a moment looking at her and smiling – Do you want to come to the ball, Princess?"

"Hell no! I would rather snog a bloody Basilisk than go to your damned ball! And I AM NOT JEALOUS! I don't care for you. For all I care you can shag the whole female population of England!"

His smirk seemed to grow in direct measure with Hermione's anger.

Hermione's tone changed, becoming glacial.

"I don't love you." she said looking with spite in his eyes. "You are a fool, if you believe I will."

She turned and marched in her room. Draco's smirk turned into a hopeless desperate look. He took something out of his pocket and stood before Hermione's door. Pondering for a few minutes to knock, eventually giving up, and slipping an envelope under her door.

**Next day...**

"Blaise!" A girlish scream. "Stop transfiguring into a woman! My parents won't like you more!"

"Oh, Ronnie! You said my name! You made me the happiest transgender alive!"

Hermione woke up with a headache and a heavy heart.

_Cheers for sleeping two hours full of nightmares, Hermione. Way to get yourself enter the Christmas mood!_

She looked at the envelope that was fiercely clutched in her hand. Ever since Malfoy slipped it under her door she was claspping on it painfully. It was an invitation to the Ball. With her name in golden letters. Hell! It even contained invitation for her parents. Last night was spent pacing back and forth before Malfoy's door. Eventually, she gave up and resumed pacing in her own room. This was followed by another few hours of tossing and turning in her bed.

She reluctantly exited to the Common Room, preparing herself for a possible apology.

She didn't to. Malfoy was not there.

"Where is he?" She mumbled to herself looking around.

"He left." Came Luna's serene voice. Her eyes seemed to judge Hermione, who in turn looked down ashamed.

"Home?" she questioned softly.

"Yes. Home."

She sighed, already pitying herself for the next miserable weeks she is going to sulk over this.

_I guess... we will have to work this out next year. If! We are going to work this out at all._

* * *

**Preview from the next episode:**

Now you might think Hermione is a brilliant witch. But when it comes to emotions, she is as clueless as as a goat before a Sudoku puzzle.

March to the Ball, dressed as a beautiful princess. Tell Malfoy he is a fool, but so is she. Then proceed to snog the magic out of him. This might be a plan that works and results in romantic moments that would be cherished forever.

Instead...

_Right... so let me revise my plan. I will Apparate at Malfoy Manor. Sneak in with Harry's cloak. Trip Astoria and throw punch on her dress. Kidnap Malfoy. Yep, that's all! I'm a genious!_

* * *

Did you like it? Yes/No.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Harry Potter, nor it's characters. Everything belongs to Mrs Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have no intention of gaining any material benefit from this fictional work , never had, never will.**

+Hermione! The foolish Maid! A Fall in the Night?+

Lies. On this holiday all she seemed to do was lie. Her parents kept questioning her suspiciously gloomy behavior.

"Are you sad, Hermione?" _No_.

"Is something wrong, Hermione?" _No_.

"Did something bad happen, Hermione?" _No_.

Then, there were the idiotic relatives. The kind that spank your ass in good fun, and remark the moment you grow breasts what a beautiful young woman you became.

"I know! Hermione is missing her boyfriend!" NO! - she seemed to scream in her head.

_Well... he is not my 'boyfriend' is he. He is not going to be my 'boyfriend'. Ever. I have the social skills of a cow. This way I will die alone, drunk, with my cats munching on my body._

Every time an owl arrived knocking on her window she would jump and frantically swallow the words from the letters. Her friends were loyally writing to her, speaking of the many ways they seem to have fun. Not one letter from him.

On the other hand, her desk was full with letters to him. Not one sent though.

_Since when am I such a coward?It's like I am doing the same mistakes over and over again. I bet he'll have the time of his life with that dumb bimbo. She must be so proud. Well for all I care she can have him wrapped in a bow._

Whenever she closed her eyes, images of him an Astoria would flash before her with a sickening speed.

She could just imagine how posh and perfect they looked together. Time didn't make her feel any different. More so, when the time came for the Order gathering, she felt her depression peak.

The new Burrow, was nothing like the old one. The size of it approached a mansions size. Ironically, probably none of the children will live here long enough. You could hear wedding bells whenever you looked in Ginny and Harry's direction. And Ron, well he was going to be a successful businessman. He wanted to open a restaurant. After the war, they all had money. They could do practically whatever they pleased for the rest of their lives.

Crackers, glasses clinking and loud laughing filled the house. Red heads could be seen striking out from the crowds. She decided to retreat in a corner and act as inconspicuously as she could.

"Hello Hermione!" Blaise greeted her with an unearthly cheer. "Guess what?" He mockingly let her think for a few seconds. "We told my in laws that we are going to get engaged!" His grin was huge.

She glanced at Ron who was gesticulating madly, red as a tomato from head to toe, to a group of redheads. Sentences like 'I am not ready to commit' and 'Why you believe him and not me?' were shouted repeatedly.

This seemed to cease only by the Twins clearing their throat and starting a speech.

"Dear guests!" Exclaimed Fred enhancing his voice with a spell.

"We are honored to announce - George continued - that this night is not only a celebration of Christmas."

"But a celebration of love and a future marriage" Fred added.

"We have written a song for our dearest brother Ron, who is soon to be married with Blaise Zabini."

Attic Pixies appeared from thin air dressed in tuxedos and began to chime a high pitched tune in unison.

Fred and George broke out in singing a merry tune.

"When love strikes down

No one must frown

Wear it like a glittery crown

Blaise and Ron

have both won

May they adore each other all... niiight looong!"

Ron's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. He briefly looked at Blaise,then promptly proceeded to faint.

"He couldn't handle the emotions." said Fred emphatically.

"Love can conquer the strongest of hearts." continued George sighing.

"Wasn't that adorable?" Said Blaise eyes alight. "I already love my new family!"

Hermione looked at the scene before her perplexed. She couldn't understand how Blaise could have so much courage to express his love, even though Ron obviously rejected him. But he tried again and again until he finally somehow cracked his resolve. She felt the need to ask him.

"Blaise? - she said in an unsure voice – How can you handle the ridicule?"

"Love does make me look like an utter fool, doesn't it?" He said pondering for a minute. "I don't know how to explain it Hermione... when I see Ron, whatever he is doing, I just feel content. It is special. I can see fire and strength in him, when no one else even tries to. It doesn't matter if I am called a weirdo over and over again. I know, if I let my chance slide, I will never again feel the same. I know I am the person that can make him happy. I can feel it just as naturally as I felt my wand matching my magic."

Hermione was dazzled. Blaise's words touched her so deeply and thoroughly her eyes began to cloud by tears. She never suspected this boy had such intricate and complex feelings. A few tears inadvertently escaped her eyes.

"In other words, I know that my place is by his side, no matter what." he finished with a dreamy sigh.

"I see." she said quietly.

She closed her eyes. Flashes of Draco smiling. Draco laughing at his own jokes. Draco sitting by her legs. Draco holding her hand. Draco looking in her eyes, when she was at her worst. Instead of pity all she could see in them was strength and a strange determined glint.

_Draco._

She had to ask a last question. She held herself back until now, but something seemed to crumble in her.

"Blaise? Can I ask you something?"

Yeah he nodded absentmindedly.

"Is Draco... she became silent for a moment – that is … he … is he well?" That was definitely not the question she wanted to ask.

"I don't know. Maybe you should find out for yourself."

Looking briefly in her eyes, as if understanding what she really meant to ask.

"Now excuse me I have to wake up my sleeping beauty with a sensual kiss."

He said and marched to the couch where Ron was lying unconscious.

She put her hand in her pocket clutching something. Quickly, searching for Harry and Ginny she bid her goodbye and exited into the cold snowy night.

She had a plan. And boy was she going on a mission.

**Some time later...**

Now you might think Hermione is a brilliant witch. But when it comes to emotions she is as clueless as as a goat before a Sudoku puzzle.

March to the Ball, dressed as a beautiful princess. Tell Malfoy he is a fool, but so is she. Then proceed to snog the magic out of him. This might be a plan that works and results in romantic moments that would be cherished forever.

Instead...

_Right... so let me revise my plan. I will Apparate at Malfoy Manor. Sneak in with Harry's cloak. Trip Astoria and throw punch on her dress. Kidnap Malfoy. Yep, that's all!_

A satisfied smirk was glued to her face. They won't even know what hit them by the time she was done. Glee and adrenaline spread in her body as she Disapparated.

She was in the Manor before, though she won't dwell on those times. That was war. This was... well it felt like a sort of war she guessed. The turmoil and the anxiety she felt was electrifying her senses.

Shouldn't be that difficult. She sneaked into places that were full of Death Eaters. She sneaked into Snape's cabinet in second year for God's sake. When, you are constantly reminded by society that you are a borderline genius, like Hermione Granger is, it is hard not to feel a sort of utter arrogance concerning your abilities.

Feeling like Cinderella crashing the Prince's – _Prince of Fools_ – ball she marched forward in the snow. Her steps crushed the untouched snow under her feet. Freezing, she thought it might have been a brighter idea to Apparate somewhat closer to the entrance.

The grounds were deserted, not a sound was heard besides the soft music that was coming from the Manor. Approaching the main door she faced her first challenge. The guards who looked as if they were recruited for this job from a gladiator arena, were blocking the door scanning every guest for Dark Items. She thought for a few minutes what would be the best to do.

As a distraction, she charmed the gown of one of the few guests who were still arriving at this late hour.

The charm was making her dress shrink. Momentarily, Hermione felt a pang of guilt for the lady, who was frantically trying to cover her cleavage. Her misfortune was that the husband was the jealous type and instinctively lifted the charm. After a few minutes she got annoyed and sent a Confundus Hex on both guards. Entering the room she heard one of them ask the other whether he had some milk to go with his tea.

A brightly lit halfway welcomed her, where guests were rid of their traveling cloaks by butlers and maids, and led to the dancing floor.

Particularly large gentleman was stumbling forward towards her, seemingly intoxicated by eggnog already. She jumped out of his way. Unfortunately, it was not fast enough. The gentleman stepped on the hem of her Invisibility Cloak.

A pang in her stomach was telling her everything is over, even before it could begin. A petite maid with a revolted expression came towards her.

"Finally, they are sending the back up we need! You are half hour late! This means 1 gallon 22 sickles ducked from your payment. Understood?"

Hermione could only nod, hanging her head in shame.

_Why am I ashamed again? I am not a bloody maid!_

Meanwhile, a butler took the Cloak in the closet.

_Damn._

She snapped her head up and followed the woman,who was marching angrily towards what she assumed was the kitchen. She looked at the other maids quickly transfiguring her jeans and turtleneck, to a similar maid outfit. She looked like an exact replica of her dream self. White stockings,frilly dress, stupid cute-looking bandana.

_At least I know where Malfoy got that stupid fetish from. I will have to have a serious talk about him and maids..._

A silver spoon was trust in her hands, for whatever reason. She took the opportunity, when the angry woman was not looking and dashed out of the kitchen. She put the silver spoon in her hair besides her wand and went to search for Malfoy. A tidbit of a conversation stopped her in her tracks.

"Perfect pair, are they not?" A long-necked woman,with a magenta dress cracked.

"I can't wait for them to announce the engagement." Another slightly rounder woman, in a frilly dress exclaimed. She leaned closer to the other lady and said in a high-pitched voice. "I heard that this might be a night for the big event. Imagine the effect of the Greengrass and Malfoy family's union on the Pureblood society!"

Hermione glanced at the direction the gossiping cows were looking. She seemed to ignore the room, the glittery outfits, the tables full of unimaginable delicacies, the band who were playing harmoniously. Her eyes focused on a beautiful and graceful woman. This was the first time she noticed that beyond her rapid groundhog personality, Astoria Greengrass... was an incredibly gorgeous being. With an equally handsome partner who seemed to exchange pleasantries with a group of people.

He was smiling, shaking hands and occasionally laughing. Throwing back his head slightly. Half closing his eyes. And laughing in a deep, yet boyish tone. For a moment Hermione thought she could almost hear his heart beating.

He was the perfectly charming and entertaining gentleman. Astoria was the pretty doll, who complimented him.

_And I am a pathetic person in a maid costume._

"Ms. Granger... that's an interesting outfit you have there." exclaimed a cold voice dripping with sarcasm. She spanned on her heel, and was met by blonde hair and mocking gray eyes.

"Lucius, you are intimidating Hermione." said a strikingly gracious woman beside him. "Don't mind him, he surprisingly is not good with socializing." she glanced at her husband and laughed joyously.

"Draco said you cannot come – she added – you can't even imagine how much sorrow he feels."

Narcissa had pondering and deep look in her blue eyes.

"I-I-I -she started stuttering – I ha-have to go."

But she was gently grabbed by her elbow by Lucius. She looked puzzled in his determined face.

"It would be extremely impolite if you left like that, Ms. Granger." Her other elbow was grabbed by a grinning Narcissa. They practically dragged her across the floor to the spot Draco was. Her head hung low in shame.

"Draco, dear! We have a Christmas gift for you." Narcissa chimed in as if she was the blasted Father Christmas.

Had Hermione looked up, she would have seen the most exquisite expression of glee on the blonde's face.

"Hermione..." he whispered softly.

Hermione was still hanging her head in shame. She could feel her whole body flushing and trembling from embarrassment. Never in her life has she felt so awkward and miserable. She hastily glanced at Astoria who trembling as well. From rage.

"Hermione! - she exclaimed with obviously false cheer – What a lovely costume. It is fitting you so well! Don't you think Draco, darling?" Her eyes turned slits and she embraced Draco's side.

"I think so too." he said unable to look away from Hermione, but shaking Astoria off. Hermione snapped her head up, looking at Draco angrily. However, she couldn't snap at him. His face was reflecting pure joy and adoration.

_Is he... blushing?Oh, my Goddess! He is._

"Astoria... you are doing a particularly neglectful job as a hostess. You know this charity ball is very important to your family" Lucius said pointedly. "The McGrims there – he pointed in the direction of an old, mismatched couple – seem to feel neglected. Lets go and cheer them up!" Just as they did with Hermione, but more forcefully, they dragged Astoria from there.

They stood face to face. Tension palpable.

"I didn't dare to hope you'd come." His voice was strained.

Hermione had so many words ready to come out of her. Words of fury, words of resentment, words of guilt, words of happiness. Her stomach felt as if it was going to abandon her and run away screaming. She was aware of the stares her presence got. She looked at the stairs behind Malfoy. With quick resolve, she grabbed his hand and broke into a run.

They climbed the stairs and wandered around, still running through the corridors. Hermione randomly opened a door, and pushed a panting Malfoy in. It was an unfortunate choice of a door for it led to a balcony. Even though she was freezing, she felt like it was now or never.

He looked at her with amusement dancing in his eyes. A long moment of another awkward silence followed.

"I love you."

She was supposed to say something, instead he stated it simply. Determination was making his face glow.

"I know." And for the first time, she didn't want to escape.

"You are also an idiot." he said.

"I know."

"I never know how to please you. What to do to get close to you. I don't feel your trust. You are angry and awkward. You are cruel. I am in a constant turmoil, whether I am hoping for nothing. Whether I am hurting you in some way."

With every sentence uttered he was advancing, making Hermione back up. Her back was now pressed to the edge of the balcony. Guilt and fear made her shake. She imagined his words wrapping an unseen rope around her.

"I am insecure. I often stay up all night wondering, whether you have nightmares. I ache to protect you. To feel you close. I often feel played, rejected, kicked in the gut, but... - he paused taking a big breath – you look lovely tonight, I'll let you off."

She was still unable to utter one intelligible word. She stares at him eyes wide, mouth slightly parted.

"Would you care for a dance?" He said hopping up on the edge carelessly.

"Malfoy...wha-" She couldn't finish her words because he jumped off. She never hesitated. Jumped right after him. When you are falling everything seems to freeze in one adrenaline filled moment. She eventually caught up and managed to touch his hand.

Then everything halted. Motion ceased. And magic was electrifying the winter air. Hermione mouthed some words and they hung in the air a few feet away from the ground. They slowly descended.

Hermione's heart was pounding so loudly, she felt as if someone just rang a thousand bells next to her ear. She looked at Malfoy furiously.

"Ho-how did you know I was going to stop you?" she asked fearfully clutching his shirt.

"I didn't." he was panting as well. "I... hoped you would though." he said smiling, and covering Hermione's hands with his.

After a few moments of regaining their composure. Malfoy spoke up.

"We should go inside. You are freezing in that sultry dress of yours." He briefly looked her up and down, grinning widely, as if he was holding in his hands the best candy in the Universe. She elbowed him with quite some force. Draco started to walk, but the hand attached to Hermione would not move. She would not move. Her head was low. A deep blush coloring her face.

"Not fair – she said in a soft voice, still looking at the snowy ground – you had the chance to tell how you feel. I didn't."

Malfoy was looking curiously at her. "You don't need to do strain yourself. I already know."

"No! - she shook her head fiercely, staring at her shoes – I am angry and awkward most of the times. I am afraid to get close. I try to act cool, but all I really am is a coward. I restrain myself. Make myself endure. Make you endure. I am jealous, mean and rude. You are annoying, exasperating and a fool. Whenever I see you my insides boil. I sometimes want to strangle you. Hex you into the next week..."

Draco's eyes were gauging out her sudden outburst. "Are you quite finished, yet?"

"No! You also always push me to the edge. Never have I felt such intense emotions for another person. You are willing to humiliate yourself. But... you are also always there for me. You give me strength. You make me a better person. You are brave and noble. Even when I am the ultimate coward. You never gave up on me. We've been through so much and I have so much to thank you for."

"You don't have to thank me anything, Hermione."

"Shut up! I wasn't finished. Just now... when you jumped. I thought if you die... I have to die too. I may have done a lot of stupid shit. But my biggest mistake was... - she looked up at him, tears were pouring out of her eyes, while she locked hers with his – to not tell you how I feel. I love you, you idiot!"

The last part was a scream. He silently approached her, leaned in and kissed her red and swollen lips. Never in her life has she felt such bliss. Her heart seemed to be in a riot and utter peace at the same moment. She grabbed his neck and poured all her emotions in, deepening the kiss. When they parted Malfoy was grinning madly, while Hermione was blushing furiously.

Draco took her hand and led her inside the Manor. The two guards were having a tea party before the doors. Malfoy looked knowingly at Hermione.

"Um... yeah... about that." she said awkwardly, while they entered the hallway.

"You know you had an invitation, right?" he said amused.

"Yeah, but I always wanted to crash a Pureblood party." she said sarcastically, but couldn't refrain from smiling.

To say that Astoria was not pleased with the turn of events would be a gross understatement. She seemed to be turning a greenish shade, whenever Draco and Hermione exchanged words or touched each other affectionately.

"Princess, would you like to change? You must be feeling terrible in the maid outfit."

A coy look entered Hermione's eyes.

"Why, Draco, do I look terrible?" She questioned with huge, innocent eyes.

The response Draco gave was more rewarding than perfect NEWTs to Hermione. His cheeks colored. And he started slightly stuttering.

"N-No. You you look b-breath-taking."

Everyone, including Draco's parents had a hearty laugh at this. They started to tease Draco for getting such a sly sweetheart. Hermione whispered in his ear, when conversations were resumed.

"You see how embarrassing it is? Imagine what I feel when you go around half-naked!"

Draco smirked at this, and leaned close to Hermione's ear, blowing a bit of hot air on it.

"Imagine how I'd feel if you were going around half-naked!"

Hermione instantly regretted her little game. Now she was the one cornered and embarrassed.

Draco was positively glowing.

"Did you know that Blaise and Ron were engaged?" She tried to quickly change the topic before they were getting in this too deeply.

"I am sorry, I missed that. But I regret it more that they were doing it before us."

Hermione blushed furiously and smacked Draco's arm.

"Ow. Haha. OK, First we graduate...by the way – he said smiling brightly – I have a Christmas gift for you." He took a small book out of his pocket and handed it to Hermione. She looked at it confused, and inspected it thoroughly. Her eyes grew wide in wonder.

"This is... Rowena Ravenclaw's diary! A first edition! - she looked at him embarrassment and wonder dancing on her face – my gift... I don't have it. I was so concerned with … stuff. I completely forgot it."

"You gave me tonight the biggest gift I had ever received. And I don't mean the maid outfit. That was the second biggest." he said smirking. She slapped the back of his head, then hugged him tightly.

"Wait... I think I do have something for you!" She took out the silver spoon she was handed earlier.

Malfoy looked at it and broke out in a gleeful laughter. Hermione's blush could have made Ron embarrassed. Draco smiled to himself and pocketed the spoon carefully. He leaned in and kissed Hermione soundly on the lips.

Somewhere in the ballroom Astoria fainted.

* * *

**Preview of the next episode:**

"What do you want, Weasley?" For the first time his dark complexion was alight with anger.

Ron seemed to be slightly taken aback by his response. He answered with equal anger.

"What do I want? What do you want? You've been terrorizing me for almost an year. And now you are giving up? Just like this?"

"And what do you expect from me? To crawl on my knees and adore you from afar, while you are living your life?" Blaise spat with venom.

**Tune in with the final episode of Malfoy the Fool! or Heartless Hermione?: + Fools! and Hearts +**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Harry Potter, nor it's characters. Everything belongs to Mrs Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have no intention of gaining any material benefit from this fictional work , never had, never will.**

+ Fools! and Hearts? +

Hermione hoped that those certain awkward moments would disappear in time. They were officially a couple now. Officially meaning the peculiar tension would dissolve. Right?

Not happened. Not happening. In fact, she doubts it's ever going to happen.

They were in the Common Room. The air was warm. They were sweating. Apparently, Blaise 'accidentally' messed up a heating spell, and now they were stuck in this tropical heat until the spell wore off. 'Accidentally' equals a shirtless, panting Ron. And a shirtless Blaise offering all sorts of unorthodox methods to cool him down.

"No, Blaise! I don't want my body stroked with an ice cube!"

Blaise smirked licking his lips seductively. He stroked Ron's neck. Ron became even redder and jumped up.

"Am I the only one that feels hot around here?" Blaise opened his mouth to reply, but Ron held a hand before him. "Don't even think to say what I think you want to say!"

However, Ron wasn't the only one uncomfortable. Hermione loved warmth. She doesn't care they are sweating. She cared that a sweating, shirtless Draco was currently leaning on her though.

"Just one more kiss." he had a colossal smirk planted on his face.

"Draco, you are annoying me." she couldn't help, but stare at his bare lean form. Blood was rushing to her face and she looked away. "Get a bloody shirt on! This is not a place to strip!"

"I'll put a shirt on if you give me a kiss." his grin turned maniacal.

"I've kissed you a dozen times today already." She hissed annoyed, looking around and making sure no one was watching them.

"Pretty please, Princess!"

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that!" She looked at his face resolve crumbling, as he stared at her wide-eyed. His lips were slightly parted, and his hot breath was caressing her face as he leaned closer. She cupped his face carefully and kissed his lips softly. She couldn't help, but to deepen the kiss as she felt his velvet tongue stroking her lips.

Moments later she got a grip on herself and pushed Malfoy away. She felt awkward, but utterly happy.

"Now, get a shirt on, you rascal!" She said looking away and blushing profoundly.

"I did say I was getting dressed, didn't I?" He said pondering. He took out his wand. "Accio Princess-Shirt!"

_What the..._

Looking at the shirt she almost regretted that she made him wear anything. Seemed like a normal white shirt. But it had an enchanted moving picture of her. Red and golden glittering letters were written above the picture. One simple word. One word that made Hermione's blood boil both with anger and pride.

**Mine.**

"MALFOY! BURN THAT DAMN SHIRT!"

They were bickering for the rest of the day on this subject.

_Someday I'm gonna 'accidentally'(not!) strangle him._

Time passed with bickering, hugging and mostly more bickering. The snowy blanket of Winter was gradually replaced by the budding trees of Spring.

It was March and the inevitable happened. A confrontation with Astoria.

She was coming back from the Library. She went there after leaving the boys friendly Quidditch game. She parted ways with Draco.

"_Sugar-puff. I'll wait for you in the Common Room."_

She couldn't help, but chuckle at the memory. No matter how many times she expressed her absolute hatred for name-calling, no matter how many times she smacked him, he just would not stop.

She was in a very good mood. She always enjoyed watching Draco playing Quidditch. Though she would not admit that even under extreme torture. OK... maybe 'extreme' torture did loosen her tongue.

"_Admit it! You think I am terribly hot in my Quidditch uniform!" he said leaning close to her face._

"_Terrible yes! I admit that." she said a tiny smile curling her lips up. They were in the Common Room. Hermione just planned to sit down comfortably, when this little scene started._

"_I'll make you say it!" he said in a deep voice, furrowing his brows together. The next thing Hermione felt was Malfoy's monstrous fingers tickling the living soul out of her. She fell on the couch in laughing so her hard her breath almost twitched in her throat._

"_Fine! You look hot in that stupid uniform, Ferret!" she cried giggling hysterically. Draco stopped his tickling and lifted her up in the air, giving her a huge hug._

She was impossibly giddy since she accepted her feelings for him, and his for her. She even caught herself on many occasion with a skip in her step. Thinking often that this is ultimately ridiculous and pathetic, but damn it made her full of joy.

And what she adored the most was the fact that whenever he saw her a huge smile crept upon his face.

As her thoughts brought her to blissful places, she was blissfully unaware when she collided with a petite figure.

"OW! Watch your step stupid, worthless Mudblood!"

Mudblood. That was a word she hadn't heard for a very long time. She looked at the rabid, angry groundhog in front of her.

"Astoria." Hermione said coldly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to crash into you." Not a hint of regret in her voice though.

"What are you doing here anyway, Mudblood?"

"This is the entrance to _my _Common Room." she said annoyed, trying to ignore the awful name. "The question is what are _you_ doing here?"

"I am here to see _my_ Drakie." she exclaimed, malice glittering in her eyes. "Since you jinxed my poor darling, he doesn't come to see me anymore."

Hermione stayed silent, trying to control her rage.

"You know we used to spend the hottest summers together." she continued ignoring the electrifying air that surrounded Hermione. "We were each others first." she smirked, showing all her teeth. "In everything."

The Scepter's entrance opened and a brightly smiling Draco exited.

"Hermione! I was wondering where you were!"

Hermione's face snapped up at him in anger. Her eyes seemed to scream murder. He looked at her confused for a moment, then his eyes traveled to Astoria, and shined in understanding.

"Oh – he said – Hi Astoria."

"Hi Drakie, Love!" She said in a hyper tone. She ran towards Draco and jumped in his neck, hugging him tightly.

Something snapped in Hermione.

"Enough." she whispered quietly, her head hanging down.

Astoria completely ignored her, clinging to a flustered and confused Draco.

"I said enough!" she cried taking her wand out and cornering Astoria. She let go of Draco, and was pressed to the Scepter's glass.

Malfoy seemed to watch the whole scene with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"I don't care if you were best friends, sweethearts or married." She hissed in a low and volatile voice. "Listen to me carefully, you foul creature: .." Hermione emphasized every word with a poke of her wand on Astoria's throat. "You are not allowed to call him yours. You are not allowed to hug him, or kiss him. If you want to talk to him, it's fine by me. But he will never be yours! Understood?"

Hermione's magical aura was impregnating the air. Astoria was trembling from fear and loathing. She looked desperately at Draco.

"You see what a beast she is, Drakie?" She whined in a high-pitched voice. Her eyes were desperately searching Draco's for help.

For the first time Draco decided to mingle in this drama.

"Hermione – he put a hand softly on Hermione's shoulder – let her go, Love. And calm down."

Hermione reluctantly, albeit still angrily let her go, throwing her slightly into the Scepter's glass. Astoria smirked triumphantly.

"Thank you, Drakie. I always knew..."

However, 'Drakie' decided to interrupt her.

"My name is Draco. Only Hermione's allowed to give me names. You heard my lady. I hope you marked her words, because next time I might not be able to stop her from jinxing you into a frog. Or I might not desire to stop her. Now is there anything else you wanted?" he finished coldly.

Astoria looked with spite at both of them and broke out in a run. She tripped on several occasion, until she was out of their sight.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other briefly, and promptly broke out in a gleeful laughter.

"I almost feel bad for her though." Hermione said slightly ashamed of her 'little' jealousy outburst. "I would be suffering so much, if I was in her place."

Draco smiled to himself and approached her. He swiftly hugged her and planted a small kiss on her hair.

"I am yours, Sugar, am I not?" he said slightly mocking her earlier words, with amusement.

"You are, Ferret. Don't even dare to forget that." she told him blushing and hiding her face in Draco's chest.

"Let us go inside. And you can tell me again, how hot I look in a Quidditch uniform."

Hermione smacked his arm lightly, then hugged his torso, while going inside.

**A couple of months later...**

"Can't believe it!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Me neither, Ginny." said Harry pensively. "I can't decide, if this is terrific news or not."

"I think we all feel like that. Dumbledore did it again." Hermione said frustrated.

"In my opinion – Luna chimed in – it is nice we get to graduate early. We can go with Neville hunting in the Romanian forests."

"You know Loony, that the Romanian forests are full of Dragons right?" Malfoy stated quizzically.

Luna in turn just shrugged, and continued to smile fondly at a slightly worried Neville.

Gradually, the Common Room started to empty, as everyone was preoccupied with arrangements of their departure.

"Malfoy? You should go to sleep. Tomorrow will be a tiring day." Hermione sighed with a frown. Malfoy kissed her eyelids.

"I will. I'm just waiting up for Blaise. Go, Sugar-puff, get your beauty sleep."

Hermione snorted a bit, then nodded and retired.

Draco occupied himself with reading. He was worried for his friend. Blaise had a depressed aura these past days. And the Weasel wasn't showing his face much nowadays either. Something felt wrong, and he wanted to know, if he could help his friend.

He almost fell asleep with the book in his lap, when the portrait hole opened suddenly. Zabini entered, a glint of sadness marking his eyes. He nodded to Draco and sat beside him on the couch with a defeated sigh.

"Tell me." Draco said simply, empathy filling those two words.

"I don't think he feels the same." Blaise said looking straightforward. His face seemed devoid of emotions, except his eyes. They were a dark pool of turmoil. He continued. "I have pushed him hard enough. Looking from afar this all seems like a bloody dumb game. He never said he loves me. But I didn't really care. But now he became cold. He doesn't get angry. He just... he just... ignores me."

He rubbed his temples and looked at Draco sadly.

"You said once to Hermione that he completes you. That you know this is right. I can see it's right, mate. You'll get through this. Don't let your fears stop you." Draco told him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I know. It's just that... If we won't see each other this often... - he shrugged – I think... I'd like to be alone now." He said apologetically. Draco nodded in understanding and left.

Blaise leaned his head back on the couch. He closed his eyes and tried to block the thoughts and fears, that plagued his mind. He felt the couch dip in. Someone sat beside him. Blaise didn't dare to open his eyes.

The person cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I heard." he stated. "Everything you said to Malfoy."

"You did?" Blaise shrugged, eyes still tightly closed.

A long moment of heavy silence followed.

"Well... - Blaise said smiling and standing up – I'll go to sleep then, Ronnie. See you in the morning."

He turned promptly, not looking at the red-head.

"Wait." he whispered softly, standing up as well. "I'm not good with this. Damn!"he yelled in frustration. Blaise turned to him. Contempt shimmering on his dark face. He felt desperate, but he understood.

"You don't have to say anything. I get it." he said slowly, looking at his shoes. "It's over. It never was. I am sorry for bothering you." He turned to leave once again, but Ron gripped his arms firmly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he prompted angrily. "You are stupider than I thought!" rage filled his shouting.

"What do you want, Weasley?" For the first time his dark complexion was alight with anger.

Ron seemed to be slightly taken aback by his response. He answered with equal anger.

"What do I want? What do you want? You've been terrorizing me for almost an year. And now you are giving up? Just like this?"

"And what do you expect from me? To crawl on my knees and adore you from afar, while you are living your life?" Blaise spat with venom.

"N-no – he stuttered – I want you too k-kiss me, because I bloody well love you!" He shouted in his face, flustered and ashamed.

"You do?" he said in wonder.

"Y-yeah." He looked at the floor and continued. "And I don't care, if you're a boy. Or that you are clingy. But-but the marriage thing... we have to talk through, and..."

However, he was cut in half by Blaise's lips on his own.

It seemed that both of their fears dissolved with this one simple touch.

**Some time later, on the Hogwarts Express.**

Hermione had a feeling of Deja Vu. Except some things were nothing like when they arrived last year. Ginny and Harry were cuddling and talking in whispers. Luna was inspecting Neville's eyes with a magnifying glass for some reason. Hermione thought it would be wise not to ask.

Ron was snoring lightly on Blaise's shoulder, his arms were wrapped around the dark Slytherin's torso. Blaise was periodically stroking his red hair. Spontaneously breaking in a giddy smile.

The compartment was still too small for them. And irony of the gods, she now was seated on Malfoy's lap. But she was content.

"Hermione? - he suddenly asked seriously – What do you think the future will hold for us?"

She twisted her body to look at his face.

"Joy and suffering – she paused for a moment, blushing – and... love." She looked at his face adoringly. "And of course lots of moments when, I'll nearly kill you." She laughed lightly. "What do you think, Draco?"

"Same I guess – he looked at her happily, a glint of mischief entering his eyes – and you occasionally wearing a maid outfit." He emphasized his words with a tiny squeeze on her butt.

Hermione was startled, anger quickly replacing her surprise. She elbowed Malfoy, promptly stood up and dragged Malfoy to the floor. He landed with a loud thump and an even louder 'OW'.

"This compartment is not big enough for the two of us, Ferret-face." she yelled mockingly.

"Hermione – he whined, hugging her leg – why are you so mean to me?"

She seated herself next to Draco on the floor, and put her arms around his shoulders.

"Because you are a fool, and I am sort of heartless." she winked at him, planting a small kiss on his lips.

**Finite Incantatem!**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

*Smirks*

Thank you for all the people who have stayed with me on this journey.

All your reviews, kind words and constructive critics made my heart feel all fuzzy and warm.

To the first person(who is signed in) and reviews every chapter, from first to last, I will gift a deleted scene.

- Scratch that. If this person :Panther Eyes signs in she could get the deleted scene.

May you all be blessed, you Sugar-puffs and Fools! *winks*


End file.
